Concerto para un final
by VirtualGravity
Summary: Aoba es el lider y vocalista de una BoyBand, que debido a los constantes cruces de identidad con su contra parte: Sly, decide abandonar el grupo. Dando una ultima gira-giro del destino, que lo llevara a Alemania [...]
1. Sonata para un corazón

Esa sensación magnánima que sientes cuando subes al escenario y cientos de destellos resplandecientes dan directo en tu rostro.

—¡10 minutos Seragaki! —llama una voz femenina desde afuera del camarín.

En estos momentos, podría estar en todos lados. Si. Cualquier lado, a excepción del Stadium Jail de Kyoto. Incluso en casa, viendo alguna película de terror, o navegando en alguna pagina por la internet. Aceptaría la remota idea de escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas. Claro, porque sería reticente declarar que escucho mis propias composiciones. Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Sentado frente a un espejo en la penumbra de mi camarín, pretendiendo ser quien realmente no soy. O quizás, lo soy.

 _Sly..._

—Ven y haz tu trabajo —mencionó Aoba. Su diestra sujetaba la empuñadura de un abre cartas. La punta, daba directo a su yugular. A la infinita indiferencia que sus ojos ámbar reflejaban, cualquiera hubiera asumido un intento de suicidio. Pero no lo era. Y estaba lejos de serlo. Tan solo un poco de provocación— _te noto más agresivo de lo normal, Aoba_ —sonrió de forma maliciosa. El objeto fue dejado en el escritorio. Era el, quien ha venido a tomar el control de la situación— _¿Luego que será? ¿Una bazooka en mi cabeza?_

—¡Aoba! —interrumpía Koujaku. Su vestimenta poco ortodoxa dejaba entrever que ya estaba listo para subir al escenario—no podemos empezar sin ti ¿Estás listo? —las palabras fueron arrancadas de su garganta el ver al peliazul delante de él. Claro que estaba listo.

— _Hora del show, perra._

El Stadium Jail no da abasto a la magnitud de asistentes de esa noche, y es que hoy, da su gira nacional el grupo de J-rock [ Rock melódico] más grande de todo Japón.

—¡Evol! ¡Evol! ¡Evol! —vocifera la multitud. Las masas se exaltan de solo notar como las luces se encienden.

La muchedumbre se aglutina en las entradas del recinto, aclamando a la remota peripecia de entrar y ver el espectáculo. Los integrantes suben al escenario, y pareciera que una onda de euforia estallara en alaridos. Las jóvenes muchachas braman por los artistas, levantando pancartas con dedicatorias pretenciosas, linternas de neon y una que otra forma vuela por los aires.

—¡Sly! —clama una.

—¡Koujaku te amo! —aúlla otra.

—¡Kyagh! Ren! —chillan otras.

—¡Mizuki!

Y ya para cuando las luces se encienden por completo, una cabellera azulada prende el ambiente, incinerando cualquier clase de sonido, que no sea su voz.

— _¡Es hora de tocar las estrellas!_ —vocifera Sly. Su diestra es alzada, y la música comienza.

No es fácil ser la estrella de una Boy Band. Y ciertamente, comienza a aburrirme.

Penthouse, 3:21 AM.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Miren esto! —llamó Koujaku. Su coil había grabado una chica subiendo su polera— mierda, que buenos senos —comentó en tono travieso. Aunque claro, ya comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz [?].

—Demonios Koujaku, no empieces —bufó Mizuki, entregándole un pañuelo— límpiate eso.

—¡Tsk! Que aguafiestas —protestó el guitarrista.

—Es la segunda vez que me tiran conejos —mencionó Ren sobre el sofá. Tenía una pila de peluches por todos lados.

—No sé como duermes con esas cosas por las noches —bromeó Koujaku.

—Yo solo recibo descuentos por internet —rascó su cabeza el pelirrojo.

—De hecho, ya tengo mis favoritos —aclaró el baterista, extrayendo unos de su mochila— este oso panda es de Okinawa —sacó otro— y este pony es de Osaka —y otro[?]— este venia con un corazón, pero creo que se despegó. Ah...uno de los mejores conciertos que hemos dado

—Cierto, cierto. Yokohama —mencionó el bajista, Mizuki.

—Creí que el mejor había sido en Tokio —Koujaku se tiró al sofá. Aun tenía un tapón en su nariz.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Aoba salió de el con una expresión sombría en el rostro. Fue directo a la barra y se sirvió un trago de agua con hielo. Todos guardaron silencio al verle. No era como si tuvieran miedo, mas bien, estaban preocupados. Últimamente el desempeño del ojilino pasaba por ser uno de los mejores. El Seragaki se desplomo en el sofá y cruzo una pierna por sobre la otra. Bebió el liquido. Suspiró.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —examinó Koujaku con preocupación.

—Ah. Eso creo —respondió el vocalista con dejo de duda. Su mirada estaba perdida en los pequeños cubos que flotaban en el cristal. El calor, había quebrajado uno— el baño me ha sentado bien. Ya no tengo dolor de cabeza.

—Últimamente sufres muchos dolores de cabeza —mencionó el ojiverde, haciendo hincapié a lo ocurrido en conciertos pasados— ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en Hokaido?

—No podría olvidarlo —aseguró el Seragaki.

Minutos de silencio asaltaron la velada. Parecía ser un problema sin solución. Y aunque todos supieran la verdad detrás de Sly, probablemente mencionar que aquel cambio de personalidades fuera el inconveniente, sería lo mismo que suicidarse. Sin vocalista, no hay banda.  
La complicidad, interrumpía la escena. Como si todos los integrantes controlaran un secreto a voces difícil de ignorar. ¿Por que harían algo así? Quizás, porque cada uno de ellos, había experimentado algo distinto con Sly.

—Quizás —murmuró Aoba— debería retirar-...

—¡Chicos! —interrumpió Haga-san[?]. Si, el es el manager de la banda— ¡Hoy estuvieron más que increíbles ahí arriba! —vociferó con júbilo. Seguro esta drogado[?]— ¡Ahhh! ¡Mizukiiii! —corrió a él, tomando de sus manos— ¡Esos zapatos que te pusiste hoy, le daremos mas énfasis al rojo la próxima vez! ¡Y Koujaku! Tus dedos parecían bailar en las cuerdas —rió con fuerza— ¡Ren! Te he conseguido las baquetas que tanto me pediste —las sacó de su bolso. Parecían tener brillo alrededor [?].

—Haga-san. Eran las que vi el otro día por la web. Muchas gracias —agradeció el azabache, reverenciando levemente.

—Y para Aoba-kun... —sonrió con morbosidad[?].

—Voy a retirarme —declaró el peliazul.

—¡Aoba! —se levantó Koujaku. Fue como si le hubiesen puesto un cactus en el culo, porque su ceño se frunció con creces.

—¡Vaya! Esta haciendo calor aquí —ignoró, abriendo las ventanas el hombre.

—Dije que voy a retirarme —concretó el Seragaki, levantándose de su lugar. Su mirada se paseó por todos los integrantes del lugar haciendo amago de indiferencia. Todos callaron, incluso Haga-san. Y es que Aoba ya llevaba 6 años con la banda. Si, buenos recuerdos y todo lo demás, pero sus agotados orbes ciertamente ya no daban mas esa noche. Mizuki también gesticuló con molestia— sé lo que me van a decir, pero en serio...yo ya no sirvo para esto.

—Decir que no sirves para algo, es la excusa perfecta del cobarde —refutó Koujaku.

—Lo dices como si jamás lo hubiese intentado —frunció el entrecejo en respuesta.

—No lo suficiente —desmintió el azabache. Fue una mirada fulminante.

Nadie parecía oponerse a la idea.

—¿Qué les pasa? —reclamó Aoba— ¿Creen que no me importa la banda? ¡Ustedes son mi vida! —la indiferencia era lo que más le dolía—Son como mi familia. La única que nunca tuve. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que hago esto por un motivo egoísta? He dedicado mis días a esta banda y lo saben.

Minutos de silencio.

—Son increíbles —rió Aoba con sarcasmo— ¿En verdad...?

—Aoba —expresó Ren— si tú te vas de la banda. Yo también.

—¿Por qué? —el Seragaki estaba atónito ante la declaración de su amigo— ¿Por qué tendrías que retirarte tu? Pueden buscar a otro vocalista. No soy indispensable.

—No. Es cierto. No lo eres —aclaró el baterista— pero somos una familia ¿No? Tu mismo lo has dicho. Y una familia siempre se mantiene unida. Aoba —el azabache tocó sus hombros con una mirada llena de calidez— tu eres mi amigo.

—Ren... —las palabras de su compañero habían calado hondo en el. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, tanto Mizuki como Koujaku terminarían convencidos de lo mismo.

—Bueno. No queda de otra —se encogió de hombros el bermejo— ¿Cuando nos vamos? —rió.

—Ren ya lo dijo —rascó su nuca el guitarrista— sin ti, jamás seria lo mismo. De todas formas estaba pensando en retirarme algún día —bromeó.

—Bueno, bueno...pero ustedes toman decisiones a la ligera y no consultan —Haga-san ya estaba sacando humito[?]— se calman o los calmo —inserte meme de "vamo a calmarno"—y es que ciertamente no era como si pudieran elegir todos disolver la banda así como así— parece ser, que no se han dado cuenta del tipo de repercusión que tendrá esta noticia. Millones de fans. Perdidas cuantitativas. No sé si podamos soportar esta baja

Ciertamente estaba en lo correcto, y los integrantes comenzaban a cuestionarse en silencio si realmente valía la pena la disolución, hasta que...

—No tenemos que separarnos de esa forma —sugirió Aoba— propongo que lo hagamos como las grandes bandas. Ya saben, dando una última gira

—¿Una última gira? —parpadeó Mizuki.

—Sí. Algo mucho más grande que las otras —agregó el peliazul— Ya nos conocen en todo Japón ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no pensamos en grande? Podríamos ir mas allá para que nos conozcan

—Ciertamente... —examinó Ren— retirarse cuando estás en la cima de todo, no es retirarse...

—¿Hablas acaso de una gira mundial? —consultó Koujaku. La idea comenzaba a agradarle.

—Una última gira para despedirse de todos —comentó Haga-san, gesticulando una mueca pensativa— me parece una excelente idea. Más adeptos. Más conocidos. Como ha dicho Ren, no es lo mismo retirarse estando en la cúspide de tu carrera, que retirarte. Me agrada —observó a los chicos con ánimo— ¿Que dicen? ¿Se animan?

—Yo me apunto —asintió el ojiverde.

Y no basto mucho para que los demás se animaran a la idea. Una gira mundial. Conocer otros países, otra cultura, otra clase de fans. Y ya para cuando la idea estaba lista, Haga-san apareció, con un nuevo contrato.

—Adivinen que —sonrió— ¡Nos vamos a Alemania!

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Tan rápido?! —se animó Koujaku. Los demás integrantes se sumaron a su júbilo. Ninguno de ellos había salido de Japón antes. La emoción era colosal.

—Así es —asintió el hombre mayor— he conseguido un contrato con una productora alemana. El evento será en Berlín. Al parecer, tenemos una gran cantidad de fans en ese país Europeo. ¡Así que recojan sus cosas!...nos vamos a Alemania.

Quien lo hubiese visto o dicho. En poco menos de dos semanas, ya nos encontrábamos en Alemania. Aquí el idioma no es el gran desafío, si no el frio. Y mierda que hace frio.  
Nos alojamos en un hotel llamado Lebon, en plena plaza principal de Branden. Haga-san insistió demasiado en el hecho de tener las mejores habitaciones, puesto que según el, éramos una banda de elite. Yo no le creo mucho, pero bueno Uu.

Las calles se habían repletado de carteles anunciando nuestro show en el monumental de la ciudad. Las fans se aglutinaban para las ruedas de prensa. Ninguno de nosotros manejaba el idioma, por lo que un fiel traductor nos seguía a todas partes. Su nombre era Clear. Y Clear...era algo especial...

—¡Maestro! —reverenció el albino— hoy tiene firma de autógrafos en el salón principal

—No-no me llames maestro —Aoba se sentía incomodo[?].

La comida del restaurant era peculiar. La mayoría de los bocados se basaban en jamón, salchichas y papa. Y si no era un salame gigante, lo eran los dulces. Toda clase y variedades de cosas dulces. Lo suficiente como para agarrar una buena diabetes[?]. Cada quien tenía su club de fans. Koujaku era el guitarrista, y no era extraño ver como las muchachas se enloquecían cuando le escuchaban o veían practicar en el balcón del apartamento.

Ren hubiese esperado que las alemanas le enviaran peluches así como en Japón, sin embargo...

—Me enviaron sus ropas interiores —comentó algo apenado. La mayoría eran colales[?] y algunos de esos tenían comentarios como: Dame un hijo. Cosas que en la isla no se verian[?].

—Las alemanas no pierden el tiempo —bromeó Mizuki. Claro, y es que a el también le habían enviado un par de sostenes firmados.

Para ser nuestra primera gira en el extranjero, no estaba nada de mal.

-0-

En algún lugar de Berlín. 15:32PM:

—Joven amo

—Detén el vehículo —ordenó el rubio.

La pomposa limusina se detuvo a las orillas de un callejón, justo en donde un par de carteles estaban siendo pegados. La puerta se abrió, y los zapatos bien lustrados del muchacho tocaron la acera. Una gélida ventisca removió su abrigo largo, azabache.  
E.V.O.L. releyó el cartel, soltando un suspiro humeante de sus labios. El muchacho de cabellera azul había llamado su atención. Esa mirada penetrante...

 _Sly_

—¿Ira señor? —examinó uno de los muchachos que pegaba los carteles— es la primera vez que se presentan aquí, en Alemania. El ojiverde había despabilado sin mayores complicaciones— tenga —le entregó un folleto— es buena música, no se arrepentirá —agregó alejándose.

El germano recibió el panfleto, siendo absorbido nuevamente por la mirada de aquel vocalista. Cierto interés...

—Muchacho —el rubio, mordió la punta de su dedo índice, deslizando el guante que traía puesto para quitarlo y extraer una moneda de su bolsillo. Se la lanzó— buen trabajo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —recibió la moneda, observándole irse— ¡Ah! U-usted es...

Ya se había ido.

Salón de ensayo, 18:40PM.

—Este lugar se parece a Kobe —comentó Ren, quien limpiaba los platillos de la batería— prr...

Los muchachos ensayaban sobre un sombrío escenario. Probando instrumentos, sonidos, luces, etc.

—Nah, nah, esto es como Nagasaki —desmintió Koujaku.

—No cae tanta nieve en Nagasaki —agregó Mizuki— de hecho, en Shibuya cae mas.

—Esto es un refrigerador —aclaró Aoba en un suspiro.

Todos echaron a reír. La wea fome[?]

—¡Chicos! —Haga-san venia corriendo como weon[?]— he conseguido otro contrato con el director de la productora para que vendamos los CDs en Alemania. ¡Ya podemos empezar a grabar!

Todos se alegraron por la noticia. Hacia un par de días que el manager venia mencionando al director. Había conseguido ya muchos permisos y contratos, sin embargo...

—Haga-san... —examinó Aoba con pretensiones de duda— no es que este desconfiando de todo esto, pero...¿Por qué invertirían en nosotros sin conocernos?

—¿Huh? ¿Eso desde cuando te tiene preocupado? —el mayor soltó una carcajada— ¡No estés preocupándote por boberías Aoba-kun! ¡El director es una buena persona! No debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

—S-si...pero...

—¡Vamos, no estén holgazaneando y denme una demostración de lo que presentaremos el viernes! —demandó el jefe, sentándose en un taburete.

—Ya oyeron enanos —bromeó Koujaku— 3...2...1...

La música comenzó a sonar, inundando cada pasillo y rincón del recinto. Haga-san aplaudía como foca con retraso mental, ya que era el único espectador disponible. La voz de Aoba era hipnotizante, incluso para los propios integrantes del grupo. Una nueva canción que sería presentada solo para este recital seria mostrada al público. Canción que el mismo Seragaki había compuesto. Y ya para cuando el ensayo acababa, el propio manager se levantó con euforia.

—¡Son tan hermosos! ;-; —ta shorando[?]

—Ha-Haga-san...Uu —se jueron a la chucha[?].

—Tendré que dejarlos unos momentos, iré por los de programación —salió corriendo el weon[?]

La música se había desvanecido, mas no así, los aplausos de una persona desconocida entre las sombras del recinto. Claro que había captado la atención de todos ahí. Y para cuando finalmente se dejaba ver, parecía tan solo un muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, ansiosos por lo que había oído. Su apariencia era muy europea a su vestir, denotando aires de infantilismo.

—Eso estuvo muy bien —felicitó el alemán.

—¿De-de verdad? —murmuró Aoba algo sonrojado.

—Si —rió ladino— para ser una banda de quinta. Mi abuelita toca mejor —se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿Que has dicho?! —Koujaku perdió la calma en dos segundos[?].

—Disculpa, los ensayos son privados —declaró Ren, levantándose de su silla— no puedes estar aquí.

—¿Mhm? ¿Quien dice que no puedo? —bufó— no veo en ninguna parte que diga que es privado.

—Ghg... —gruñó el guitarrista— como se nota que no te enseñaron a respetar los espacios privados.

—Esto no es Japón, musculitos. Es Alemania —agregó en tono burlesco, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón— un país libre.

—Estas siendo muy grosero —expresó el peliazul.

La voz de Aoba parecía haberle provocado nauseas al rubio. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un lapso de segundo inexplicablemente largo. Claramente no parecía estar conforme con la reacción del Seragaki.

—¿En serio? —arqueó una de sus cejas— no sabía que decir la verdad era ser grosero.

—Pues en cualquier país del mundo —comentó Mizuki, haciendo tronar sus dedos— no presentarte y dar tu nombre es una falta de respeto.

—Jm... —chasqueó la lengua— puedes llamarme Noiz, si quieres. Me da igual.

—¡Jah! Que nombre tan ridículo —se burló el azabache.

—Al igual que tu cabello —se burló Noiz.

—¡Bueno ya esta! —Koujaku se había arremangado la ropa [?] ya iba bajándose del escenario— ¡Te voy a partir esa expresión de engreído que tienes!

—¡Hey, Koujaku! —le tuvieron que sujetar entre 2[?]— ¡Cálmate! ¡Solo esta fastidiando!

La Coil de Noiz había comenzado a sonar.

—Otro día nos divertiremos mas —expresó a modo de despido— Nos veremos pronto...Seragaki Aoba

—¿Yo...? —ese último comentario le había helado la espalda. ¿Como conocía su nombre real? Todo el mundo le conocía como Sly, su nombre artístico. Y tampoco era como si esa personalidad tan callada saliese en todos lados. El peliazul tragó saliva, completamente ido por aquella presencia. Si. Fue terrorífico [?].

—¡Chicos! He vuelto —parpadeó Haga-san— ¿Huh? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Tsk...no es nada —se acomodaba las ropas el azabache— solo un mocoso que vino a joder.

—Nhm... ¡Mah! —alzó un pequeño trozo de papel. Era más bien una invitación— solo quería informarles que he acordado una cena con el director de la productora, mañana en la disquera. Así que espero duerman bien hoy y descansen lo suficiente. Los quiero en optimas condiciones —sonrió.

Estaban todos medios sulfurados [?] así que nadie pescó al anciano. Ahq.

Habitación de hotel, 1:04AM.  
Aoba se encontraba sentado cerca del gran ventanal, observando como la nieve caía y bañaba la ciudad con una majestuosa capa blanca. Sus piernas permanecían recogidas, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban parte de ellas en un abrazo suave. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras dichas por el muchacho de la tarde.

— _Nos veremos pronto, Seragaki Aoba._

—Uhg.. —negó con la cabeza— que miedo me dio eso... —la imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, perpetuando la perfecta forma en la que había pronunciado su nombre. De ser así, el muchacho seguramente seria japonés. ¿Y por qué no lo parecía? Ni si quiera sabia como había llegado ahí. Pregunta tras preguntas. Llamaron a su puerta— Huh, adelante —la puerta se abrió— ¿Ren?

—Disculpa —musitó algo nervioso— espero no haber interrumpido un gran pensamiento —comentario que dudaba le hiciera caso, ya que la expresión de Aoba estaba más centrada en su presencia.

—¿Como sabias que no estaba durmiendo?

—No lo sabía. Solo vine a probar suerte —tosió el azabache. A pasos inseguros fue caminando hasta el ojilino, sentándose a su lado. Sus negros orbes recorrieron el ventanal con curioseo, examinando el paisaje. Sonrió— una última gira juntos. Es como un sueño.

—Escucha Ren...

—Sé lo que vas a decirme —le paró— por favor, no lo hagas —su diestra se acomodó en la mejilla del Seragaki con dulzura— no hace falta hacer preguntas de las cuales ya sabes la respuesta.

Fue como si le hubieran arrancado las palabras de la garganta. Aoba había inmortalizado el rostro delineado de su compañero, como una escultura en la penumbra. Hacía tiempo que no estaban solos de esa forma. La mano del vocalista se deslizó a la suya, siendo el dorso de esta la clave de todo contacto. Un sutil destello en la muñeca de su contrario, se encendió como una luz en las sombras. Los dedos del Seragaki se hicieron sensibles al tacto del objeto. Era algo así como una cadena con recuerdos disimulados.

—Yokohama... —alcanzó a musitar Aoba, casi al mismo tiempo que Ren.

—Mi mejor concierto —respondió, quitando su mano de la mejilla contraria— fue un perro. El peluche de un perro azulado con un collar en forma de corazón en el cuello.

—Recuerdo cuando lo lanzaron al escenario y lo tome yo —agregó Aoba con nostalgia. Los buenos recuerdos como banda, siempre permanecerían cristalizados en su mente.

—Si —rió Ren— cielos. Estaba tan nervioso, que no pude recibirlo. Pero ahí estabas tú, para entregármelo —la viva reminiscencia de antaño, dibujaba cierta sonrisa en el joven— el show fue todo un éxito. Luego de él, fuimos a celebrar. Haga-san estaba tan emocionado, que nos pago un gran banquete.

—En mi vida había visto tanta comida —continuó.

—Es cierto —rodó aquellos negros orbes al ventanal— comimos hasta reventarnos. Luego bebimos. Tú tienes realmente mala cabeza para eso

—No te burles —comentó avergonzado el Seragaki.

Un tenue silencio regaló la conversación. Aquel recuerdo.

—Bebiste tanto, que ya no te podías los pies —continuó Ren, esta vez haciendo amago de no incomodar— todos estaban ebrios esa noche —hizo una pausa— así que te tomé de los pies y te cargue hasta tu habitación —hizo otra pausa— en la habitación comenzaste a chillar con que querías ponerte pijama.

—Ren.

—Y te lo puse.

—Ren.

—Te quité la ropa. Prenda por prenda. Hasta que finalmente no tuvieses nada puesto

—Ren...

—Y yo...no... —su mirada había conectado la suya, dando de bruces contra su rostro— no es cierto... —soltó una ligera risa— jamás te puse el pijama —los pómulos del Seragaki se habían encendido. No importaba cuantas veces haya intentado detenerle, no lo había logrado. El baterista frunció el ceño con molestia, soltando un gruñido antes de levantarse. Sus movimientos se hicieron torpes por el piso, desplazándose como si algo le cabreara en verdad— todo pasó tan rápido, y sin embargo, no me arrepentí de nada al despertar. Pero claro, entrar a la siguiente noche y encontrarte con Koukaju en la tina-...

—No era yo —Aoba se levantó de golpe, tratando de explicar con su mirada— no soy yo. ¿Que no lo entiendes? No lo soy.

—¡No me importa! —alzó la voz, tomando los brazos del Seragaki con determinación— eres tu el que parece no entender un carajo —jadeó— no me interesa que clase de cosas haga Sly. Esa noche, esa...bendita noche...no estaba el. Eras tú. Tu...Aoba.

—Cuando el toma posesión de mi cuerpo...

—No me interesa si Sly toma posesión de ti —dilucidó Ren con decisión— ni tampoco que haga con tu cuerpo. Esa noche, eras tú. Yo le hice el amor a Aoba Seragaki, no a Sly. Y es de quien, me enamoré —declaró— y de quien sigo, enamorado.

La respiración del peliazul se había vuelto cada vez más liada que antes. Si bien, Ren estaba expresando sus sentimientos a flor de piel, no era como si Aoba pudiera corresponderlos del todo. Es cierto que en aquella oportunidad, ellos dos habían acabado en una intima unión carnal; sin embargo, tener una personalidad como Sly en su interior; eso jamás le permitiría ser feliz. Su compañero tenia buenos sentimientos, cosa que quizás en ninguna parte encontraría. No iba a lastimarle.

Y tras el silencio de Aoba, el baterista soltó sus brazos, desgranando un suspiro de resignación. Buscar algo más de contacto se veía distante.

—Buenas noches —se despidió el azabache, caminando hacia la puerta. Esta fue abierta.

—Espera —le detuvo el vocalista. Sus ojos estaban escondidos en la lobreguez de su flequillo. La vergüenza le corroía por dentro— n-no te vayas...quédate un poco más.

Ren se había detenido en el marco de la puerta. Pero no sabía aun, que movimiento tomar.

—...es Aoba quien te lo pide... —aclaró.

La puerta fue cerrada. Y en el silencio de la habitación, Aoba abrazó al ojinegro por la espalda. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo, mientras que sus manos se desplazaron por su pecho con afecto.

-0-

19:13PM. Empresa discográfica:

—¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! —el grito que pegó Koujaku se escuchó por todos los pasillos de la oficina— ¡¿T-TU ERES EL DIRECTOR?!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto? —comentó Noiz. Aunque un Noiz, bastante diferente al que todos habían conocido el día anterior. Esta vez vestía un terno muy elegante.

—¡¿Como mierda me vas a gustar?! ¡Mocoso! —berreó el guitarrista con molestia.

—¡Koujaku! —reclamó Haga-san— ¡Ten un poco de respeto por el director!

—Así es, anciano —sonrió el alemán— ¿No te das cuenta que yo pago tu comida?

—¡Gegh! ¡Solo eres un mocoso cabeza hueca! —protestó— ¡Yo me largo!

—No iras a ningún lado —Haga-san ya había sacado humo de sus orejas y de un solo tirón, lo sentó en el sillón— ¡Quieto!

—Gnh... tch —desvió la mirada completamente denigrado[?].

—Bueno —una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de Aoba— si debo admitir que me sorprendí un poco.

—Ahora entiendo todo —examinó Ren— la razón por la cual estaba en el ensayo.

—Así es. Tenía que ir a ver cómo iba mi inversión —le regresó una mirada algo cabreada a Aoba. Como si realmente no le agradara su presencia, lo cual, claramente intimidó al peliazul. Noiz tomó asiento en su silla y cruzó sus piernas. Bastó con que presionara un solo botón para que Clear entrara a la oficina— ven aquí. Necesito que les traduzcas

—¡Maestro! —reverenció a Aoba— y compañía~

—Tch, que grosero —masculló Koujaku— con razón. Trabajas para el enano.

—Ich horte seine...

— _He escuchado..._ —comenzó a traducir Clear.

—¿Por qué hace esto? Si habla japonés —Mizuki no entendía nada [?].

—Solo quiere cabrearnos —refutó Koujaku, sin si quiera prestarle atención— de seguro está diciendo cosas obscenas.

—Claramente esto es un juego —suspiró Aoba. Y claro que lo hacía, ya que Noiz reía entre cada palabra que decía— Noiz...

—Su nombre es Wilhelm —aclaró el nuevo integrante a la reunión. Era un rubio, casi idéntico a Noiz— y claro que no le gusta que le llamen así —se burló.

—Ya se me quitó el apetito —comentó el director, levantándose de la silla al verle entrar.

—Él es el amo Theodore —explicó Clear— hermano del director.

—Mierda, luego se quejan de que somos todos iguales —rezongo Koujaku.

—No me imagino un mundo donde hayas dos animales como tu —ironizó el rubio mayor.

—¡¿Que has dicho cara de mono?! —otra vez a la pelea[?].

—La cena ya está servida. Por favor, vengan conmigo —expresó Theo.

-0-

—Nunca había cenado tan temprano —murmuró el bermejo, masticando una cosa rara[?].

—Estos dulces están muy ricos —agregó Ren como si nada mas le importara[?].

—Tch...no pienso comer esto —reclamó Koujaku con mala cara— esto es del diablo —igual estaba probando la carne[?].

El lugar estaba repleto. Parecía ser un centro de eventos que el mismo edificio mantenía. Muchos hombres y lo que parecían ser, artistas se encontraban ahí. Chocaban sus copas de vinos o de champagne, otros mas solo reían o comían. Una cantidad importante de hombres de terno se reunían en torno a Noiz. Parecían felicitarle por algo, ya que estrechaban su mano repetidas veces. O de vez en cuando, le daban golpes en su espalda. Aoba seguía intrigado por algo...

—Ptss...hey —llamó a Clear, quien estaba sentado a su lado comiendo como cerdo[?]— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Noiz era el director?

—¿Mhn? Creí que usted ya lo sabía maestro —mencionó el albino.

—Se ve un poco joven para ser dueño de todo esto...¿No te parece? —una gotita bajó por su sien.

—Lo es. Tiene solo 20 años

Aoba casi escupió su refresco.

—¿C-como es que alguien de su edad llega a ser dueño de toda una empresa? —parpadeó completamente atónito. Algo no encajaba[?].

—Pues el joven Wilhelm fue un reconocido pianista en sus años mas jóvenes. Se retiró el año pasado —explicó.

—¡Jah! Un pianista —se mofó Koujaku— instrumento de nenas.

—Oh, no. Nada de eso —Clear negó con la cabeza— el realmente es muy hábil con sus dedos. Compuso más de 500 canciones

Koujaku también escupió su refresco[?].

—Anda... —c jue a la ptm[?].

—Aun así —Aoba seguía impresionado— ¿Montar esto el solo?

—Nuestra familia tiene dinero —murmuró una voz familiar a su espalda— si así quieres llamarlo —era Theo, quien se sentaba a su lado— mi padre es dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de Alemania. No sería raro que sus hijos se hicieran cargo de parte de las ganancias ¿No crees joven Aoba? —rió— aunque mi hermano se hizo su fortuna solo. Hay meritos detrás.

—¿Montar esto...el solo...? —redundó el ojilino. Su mirada se había conectado con la de Noiz en un descuido muy torpe. Sus mejillas rápidamente se tornaron rojizas, al presenciar que el ojiverde le regalaba una expresión molesta— pues parece que no le agrado... —desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

—No seas ingenuo, claro que si le agradas —sonrió— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? —musitó en su oído— está soltero —eso ultimo, le había provocado un escalofrió bastante incomodo al Seragaki. Theodore se levantó cogiendo solo un vaso con agua y se retiro— mis disculpas, debo atender otros asuntos. Disfruten de la cena.

Ciertamente ese comentario había sido algo espeluznante. ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con eso?  
Una mano se posó en su hombro derecho, logrando que el pobre Aoba se exaltara del susto. Era un mayordomo de la fiesta, quien le pedía estrictamente ir a sentarse con el director y sus invitados. Hubiese rechazado la oferta, de no ser por que Haga-san insistía en que fuese. Era el principal financiador de la gira. ¿Cómo rechazarle?  
El Seragaki acabó sentado entre medio de un par de hombres y...el director. Quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si se lo estuviese comiendo con la mirada.

Y si las miradas mataran Uu...

—Las ventas de los discos de Venolla están cada día mas altos —comentó un hombre con júbilo.

—El distrito de Ickfour declaró en la prensa... —habló otro.

Todos parecían hablar y hablar y hablar, no obstante, el rubio no quitaba la insistencia de su mirada. A lo lejos, el peliazul divisaba como sus compañeros de banda se reían y divertían, mientras él, se minimizaba cada vez más en la mesa.  
Noiz había separado una copa de sus labios con sutileza.

—Déjenos solos —demandó.

No fue como si alguien refutara su orden. En cuestión, todos volaron de la mesa, dejando a ambos muchachos completamente solos.  
Aoba hubiese pensado que Noiz diría algo mas, pero simplemente calló, ordenando que se sirviera el postre en su plato.

—Etto... —rascó su mejilla el ojilino. No quería sonar descortés, pero realmente estaba intrigado por su llamado— ¿Desea hablar de algo conmigo en especial?

—Soy menor que tu, no deberías tratarme de "usted" —aclaró, masticando una aceituna.

Aoba tosió. Seguía sentado en la mesa con el germano y aun no le comentaba nada. Solo comía...

—Wilhelm...

—Noiz —frunció el ceño. Aclaró.

—N-Noiz... —parpadeó muy nervioso— ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

—De nada en particular —se encogió de hombros.

—¿De nada...? —el peliazul estaba bastante confundido con su actitud— ¿Entonces para que me has llamado?

—¿No puedo hacerlo? —arqueó una de sus cejas.

—N-no...no me refiero a eso...

—¿No puedes acompañarme a cenar, acaso? —hostigó Noiz.

—Basta, yo no dije es-...

—Entonces no reclames —afirmó.

—Tsk... —chasqueó la lengua. Comenzaba a cabrearse de su actitud tan infantil— Gehg...¿Pero qué...?

—Tu —se detuvo de masticar, dejando a un lado los servicios. Otra vez esa mirada— ¿Quién demonios eres?

—¿Jah...? —y fue como si le hubiese caído una roca en la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? — ¿De qué hablas? ¿Esto es una broma?

—No.

—¿Como que no sabes quién soy?

—Es lo que pregunté.

—Sabes quién soy. Me nombraste ayer —aclaró muy embrollado— has financiado mi gira y dices no conocerme —ni él se la creía.

Noiz hiso un mohín en compensación a su frustración. Realmente parecía estar cabreado con su respuesta. Como si eso fuese a ayudar de algo. Desde el interior de su chaqueta negra, extrajo un panfleto del concierto y lo colocó en la mesa. El Seragaki sujetó el pedazo de papel en sus manos, apretando ligeramente la textura con sus dedos pulgares.

 _Mierda..._

—¿Quién eres...? —redundó a la pregunta.

¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta...?

—No se dé que hablas —murmuró en voz baja. Incluso sus labios habían temblado ligeramente al hablar— soy el vocalista de EVOL. Lo dice la imag-...

—No quieras verme la cara de idiota, Aoba —recalcó en un tono amenazante. La voz del alemán era un poco mas ronca de lo normal— tú no eres el del cartel. Tu...no eres Sly.

Casi en cuestión de segundos, el peliazul se levantó de la silla con las intenciones de huir de ahí. Sin embargo, automáticamente fue detenido por la mano del director, quien apretó su brazo con potestad. Todas las miradas se congelaron en la escena, incluso los integrantes de la banda. El aura se volvió tensa por unos instantes, solo hasta que Noiz soltó su brazo y acomodó los botones de su chaqueta.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó.

—¿A-a donde vamos...?

—A un lugar más privado —explico.

Aoba obedeció cabizbajo. Después de todo, era su carrera la que estaba en juego. No sin antes, regalarle una mirada de auxilio a Ren.

—¿Aoba...?

-0-

Esta vez, se encontraban en una habitación completamente distinta a la anterior. Parecía una librería, llena de estantes antiguos. Una gran chimenea y hasta un piano, adornaban el lugar. Los grandes ventanales dejaban ver la nieve caer en aquella relente noche. A juzgar por la altura, seguramente estaban en el último piso del edificio. Noiz había cerrado con llave, por lo que sería imposible escapar de ahí si quisiera. Si bien, Aoba estaba algo estremecido, no era como si tuviese sospecha de salir lastimado.  
El rubio sirvió algo de Whisky en dos vasos y se sentó en el sofá, ofreciéndole asiento a su contrario. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y suspiró.

—¿Y bien?

Sabía que no podría huir de su pregunta. No podía ya, ocultarle la verdad al director. Tampoco lo encontraba justo.

—Yo... —tragó algo de saliva. Parecía estar entretenido observando los hielos de su trago. Las palabras no querían fluir del todo— este...no sé por dónde empezar.

—Podrías empezar, por decirme que posición te gusta mas

—...¿eh?

¿En serio me está preguntando esto?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has tenido sexo? —se burló, bebiendo un sorbo— coito, copulación, fornicación. Como quieras llamarlo.

—¿E-es necesario hablar de esto? —estaba como un tomate ya, completamente perturbado— n-no tengo por qué responder es-...¡Egh! —pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Noiz ya le había acorralado con todo el peso de su cuerpo, contra el sofá. El vaso cayó a la alfombra, siendo desperdiciado todo el licor— ¡¿Que estas-...?!

—Eres una farsa, Seragaki Aoba —masculló entre dientes, sus labios casi rozando los suyos— pagué por Sly, no por ti.

—¡Ghn!... —le empujó un poco hacia atrás, combatiendo— ¡¿Pagaste?! ¡Hablas como si fueras mi dueño!

—Yo, soy tu dueño. Te compré a un muy buen precio —su nariz rozando la suya. Acarició su sien con el dorso de su mano con sumo cuidado— cada ropa que vistes, cada comida y trago que bebes, cada paso que das, desde que llegaste a Alemania, es gracias a mi.

—¡¿E-estas demente?! —Aoba estaba completamente tocado con su declaración. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente: psicopata. Y si bien, quería empujarle a la mierda, algo en su interior palpitaba con fuerza. Como si su propia voz deseara salir a flote.

—Pagué por Sly...y es lo que me darás.

—¡Sly no existe...! —refutó, siendo interrumpido por un beso profundo en sus labios. La sensación que antes atormentaba su pecho, ahora se incineraba como un fuego voraz, consumiendo sus entrañas. ¿Qué es esta sensación que nubla mi vista? Mis sentidos... _cógelo._ ¡No! La lucha por intentar separarse de sus labios fue inútil. La húmeda lengua de Noiz ya recorría cada rincón del interior de su cavidad bucal, y Aoba realmente parecía ir doblegándose al estimulo. _Cógelo. Tómalo. Es tuyo_ — n-no quiero... —negó apenas tuvo la oportunidad, ya asfixiado en su propia saliva. _Siente lo duro que esta._ La mano de Aoba cayó inevitablemente a la entrepiernas del rubio, notando el espoleo genital a flote— s-si...e-s-t-a... — _Déjamelo a mí._

El cuerpo de Noiz cayó directo contra el sofá, siendo avasallado de besos; llenos de lujuria por parte el Seragaki. Como si jamás en la vida hubiese hecho eso. El ojiverde le tomó de los muslos y lo sentó sobre las teclas del piano, comiendo su cuello como animal hambriento. El ojilino desgarró los botones de su chaqueta, quitando su camisa con violento deseo.

—Esos ojos... —jadeó Noiz.

Justo lo que quería...

— _Hablas mucho_ —demandó Sly, quitando los pantalones de su contrario— _muéstrame lo que tienes_ —aclaró con picardía, casi estrujando el bulto de Noiz, por sobre el bóxer de este, a lo cual, el alemán respondió con un gruñido doloroso. Eso le había gustado.

Casi sin soportar el fuego de su cuerpo, ambos acabaron completamente desnudos en aquella habitación. Y abriéndose paso en su interior, Noiz dio inicio al incontrolable; casi frenético vaivén de embestidas.  
Una infame lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Aoba...

 _No puedes evitar ser, quien eres..._

-0-

11:09PM. La fiesta había terminado y los invitados se retiraban del lugar.

—¿En dónde está Aoba? —examinó Ren muy preocupado. En realidad todos lo estaban. Desde que había desaparecido del banquete que les resultaba sospechoso su no, regreso. No basto mucho más para que el peliazul apareciera de entre los pasillos. Su rostro estaba pálido, compungido y caminaba extraño. Como si le hubiesen golpeado. Se abrazaba a sí mismo, algo tembloroso; sus ojos algo rojizos— ¡Aoba!

—Aoba. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron? —Koujaku ya tenía ganas de masacrar a alguien— si ese niñato rubio te hizo algo malo...

—No tengo nada... —negó con la cabeza, completamente rendido— solo bebí mucho —claro, beber mucho le deja despeinado[?]— estoy muy agotado, quiero regresar al hotel —y sonrió con desgracia.

—El vehículo nos está esperando afuera —expuso Mizuki.

Si bien, Aoba era muy malo para fingir, su silencio sepulcral fue lo más delatador que podría haber expresado durante el trayecto. Apenas se adentraron al apartamento, el peliazul se encerró en su cuarto, dejando llave en la puerta con la excusa de que estaba muy ebrio. Lo primero que hizo, fue quitarse las ropas a duras penas -como si no fuese suficiente no poder sentarse del todo bien- y se metió a la ducha. El agua, aun salía mezclada con los restos de su amante nocturno, cosa que le desagradaba aun mas.

 _No_

Se recostó sobre la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo, incluso con el cabello aun húmedo. Su dedo índice recorrió sus labios con delicadeza, sintiendo aun, el sabor de los besos de Noiz. Sentimientos encontrados invadieron la penumbra de su habitación. Por un lado, se odiaba así mismo, pero por el otro...

— _¿Por qué lo niegas? Lo gozaste._

—Lo goce...

— _Aun puedo sentirlo dentro de mí._

—Aun puedo sentir su semilla, caer...

— _Caliente._

—Sí.

— _Su lengua lamiendo mis tetillas._

—Mis tetillas...

— _Acéptame de una vez. El deseo..._

—El...deseo... —Aoba cerró los ojos.

-0-

—Hermano —murmuró Theodore en la media luz de la chimenea— Aoba-san se ha marchado ya con los otros integrantes de la banda.

Noiz se encontraba sentado en el taburete del piano a medio vestir; su camisa semi abierta, sus cabellos algo despeinados, la mirada clavada en las teclas del instrumento, los labios entreabiertos. No parecía despegarse de lo que en efecto, robaban su sueño.

—Hermano...

—Lo quiero —murmuró el rubio mayor con total impunidad, tan solo girando los ojos a su familiar— lo necesito.

—¿Estás seguro...? —Theodore tragó saliva.

—Quiero a Aoba —declaró.

-0-

Mansión familiar, 13:15 PM. Un montón de hojas cayó al escritorio de un hombre de cabellera rubia, bastante mayor. El padre de Noiz.

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué es esto? —examinó con malos aires.

—Una nueva composición —aclaró Noiz. Se retiró del lugar.

El mayor parecía haber visto un fantasma. ¿Cómo era posible? Hacía más de dos años que Noiz se había retirado de la música. ¿La razón? Perdida de la inspiración. Habían intentado de todo, desde clases de música, hasta baños terapéuticos; tratamiento con pastillas. Y nada de lo que hicieran, podía devolverle la vida a sus melodías. Hasta ese día...

—...es perfecta —mencionó el progenitor, hojeando la partitura— una obra maestra... —trató de detenerle, pero ya se había ido— ¡Wilhelm!

A la salida de la gran casona, el vehículo le aguardaba.

—A dejado de nevar —comentó el rubio, observando las nubes en lo alto.

—¿Señor? —parpadeó el chofer. No era como si el germano se preocupara por el clima[?]

Noiz dejo escapar un suspiro tibio de entre sus labios. Y no era uno de cansancio. Extrajo del interior de su chaqueta aquella propaganda, donde el rostro del Seragaki era le primicia. Su dedo pulgar, masajeo el sector donde su boca se encontraba.

—Inspiración... —y una sonrisa ligera se formó en su rostro.

-0-

Alguien llama a la puerta. Es Koujaku.

—Ahm. ¿Aoba? ¿Estás bien? —se asomó el azabache.

El Seragaki parecía algo ido por el paisaje que reflejaba su ventana. Casi no nota la presencia del guitarrista. Asintió.

—Etto...los muchachos y yo estamos algo preocupados por ti —rascó su nuca— desde que volvimos del banquete en la disquer-..

—No me pasa nada —y sonrió con calidez— todo está bien, Koujaku.

— _Esa debe de ser la sonrisa mas hipócrita que he visto en mi vida_ —suspiró— bueno, no te voy a mentir —agregó, acercándose a su lado— yo estoy más preocupado que los demás —aquellos orbes carmesí, danzaron de un lugar a otro por todo el cuerpo de su compañero. Por alguna razón, se veía más brillante de lo normal. Aoba no hizo comentario alguno respecto a su declaración. El guitarrista tragó algo de saliva— ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta? No hemos salido mucho a recorrer la ciudad.

—¿Estás seguro que podemos? —parpadeó con algo de inocencia.

— _Ah, ese es el Aoba que conozco_ —rió— Jyagh...claro que podemos. Haga-san dijo que debemos cubrirnos bien y ya. Anda, arréglate. Te espero en el vestíbulo.

Calles de Berlín, 15:23PM. Ambos caminaban con un café en las manos.

—Haga-san nos dio libre el día de hoy —comentó Koujaku soplando el liquido— ya era hora de un descanso. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos ensayando. Este frio...

—¿Haga-san nos lo dio? ¿O tu se lo pediste? —examinó Aoba con travesura— creo que más lo segundo. Aun recuerdo cuando recién comenzábamos con la banda, eras el más flojo de los 4.

—Bueno, bueno —rascó su nuca algo incomodo por su declaración— no me gusta que tengas esa imagen de mí, me hace ver como un holgazán.

—Lo eres, pero es de cariño —rió.

—Mis formas de trabajar son diferentes, es todo —Koujaku si admitía ser un flojo culiao[?].

Se sentaron sobre una banca. Al menos había dejado de nevar, más aun, la nieve estaba por lejos desaparecer de la acera. El mayor, mantenía los labios algo apretados de hacía rato, y es que claramente tenía algo atorado en la garganta que quería expresar, todo claro con lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No era que sintiera celos del todo, pero seguía pensando en lo misteriosa que fue la desaparición de ambos. Tanto del director como del vocalista.

—Oye Aoba...

—¿A quién prefieres? —interrumpió el peliazul.

—¿Huh?

—¿A Sly o Aoba? —examinó como si fuese la pregunta más normal de la tierra. Koujaku frunció el ceño con desagrado, su pregunta no le había gustado para nada— aquí vamos de nuevo —suspiró.

—Sabes muy bien cuál es mi posición respecto a eso —explicó, dando contrariedad a su modesta pregunta— no existe Sly o Aoba como individuos, ustedes dos son la misma persona. Sly es tu nombre artístico.

—Koujaku —era Aoba quien fruncía el entrecejo ahora con desazón— me conoces desde que era tan solo un niño. ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando así? Esto es ridículo.

—Ridículo es pensar que son dos personas distintas —chasqueó la lengua el azabache— claro que te conozco desde pequeño. Y creo ser el único que conoce tu pasado de esa forma, pero el hecho de que reniegues parte de ti, no crea una personalidad distinta —su diestra acabó frotando su muslo para entrar en calor— tu eres el que no lo ve.

—El director lo sabe —declaró Aoba.

Koujaku guardó silencio por unos segundos algo anonadado por la noticia.

—Es la razón por la cual nos retiramos a hablar en privado —mencionó sin preocupación alguna. Tomó un sorbo de su café, observando a la gente pasar— él sabe que Sly y Aoba no son la misma persona.

—Tshh...tonterías. Ese mocoso no sabe nada —refutó el mayor— de seguro ni sabe donde tiene la verga —se bufó con desazón.

—Lo sabe, Koujaku. ¿Para qué demonios mentiría? —chasqueo la lengua— odio cuando te pones así de terco —aguardó silencio antes de reincorporarse— además... —sus pómulos tomaron un tenue color carmesí— si sabe muy bien donde la tiene...

Tal y como lo había imaginado. El azabache apretó sus rodillas con algo de impotencia. Su café, casi no humeaba calor.

—¿Tu y él...?

Aoba asintió.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende —sonrió insatisfecho.

—¿Que insinúas? —arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Quien fue? —curioseó Koujaku algo rendido— ¿Sly o Aoba?

—¿No habías dicho que no existía Sly? —se mofó el peliazul.

—Ghn...

El Seragaki se levantó del banco y bebiendo un último sorbo, lanzó el vaso de cartón a un basurero.

—Fueron ambos —declaró, alejándose a caminar.

—...

En momentos así, ni si quiera me importó mucho perder de vista a mi compañero. Estaba muy cabreado con sus preguntas. Si Koujaku deseaba seguir engañándose así mismo, sería su condena. No la mía. Caminé sin un rumbo fijo por las calles de Berlín, procurando no dejar entrever mi cabello o mi rostro del todo.  
Mis pies me habían llevado a lo que parecía ser una tienda de discos y videojuegos al mismo tiempo.

— _¿Morphine?_ —leyó. En cuestión de segundos, Aoba ya se encontraba dentro de la tienda. Justo detrás de una góndola mediana, estaba su rostro, junto con los integrantes de su banda. Sus discos se estaban vendiendo como pan caliente, algo que realmente le impresiono mucho. Un par de muchachas pasaron por su lado, provocando que el ojilino se escondiera aun mas en sus ropas, no obstante, no fue lo suficiente al momento de chocar con alguien— Itt-...disculpe... —reverenció muy nervioso, intentando huir de ahí[?].

—Vaya...pero miren quien decidió visitar nuestra tienda —comentó un muchacho de cabellera rubia y anteojos negros— Seragaki Aoba...o debería decir... —musitó más bajito— _Sly..._

Mierda.

—Di-disculpe...debe de estar confundiéndome con alguien más —negó el vocalista— con permiso —volvió a chocar con otra persona, que increíblemente tenía un parecido brutal con la primera, solo que no usaba anteojos.

—¿Te lo han dicho antes, no? El secreto de tu voz —comentó el rubio menor— es la clave de tu éxito. Hipnotizas a cualquiera.

—Ya les he dicho que no se dé quien habl-...

Tarde. Fue arrastrado por ambos hombres hasta detrás del mostrador. No parecían ser malas personas, solo...algo perturbados[?]. Su rostro fue descubierto.

—Tranquilo Aoba-kun, somos tus fans —explicó Virus.

—Así es, Aoba-san ¿No ves que te hicimos una góndola especial para tus CDs? —expresó Trip— amamos tu trabajo.

—Tch...demonios. ¿Cómo es que supieron quien era? —despabiló Aoba— si salgo así afuera...ellas —una gota se deslizó por su sien.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros —murmuró Trip con seriedad.

—No queremos compartirte con nadie —bromeó Virus.

Ya comenzaba a hacerse algo incomoda la incursión de los _gemelitos._ Koujaku había caído del cielo cuando entro a la tienda. Venia siguiéndole de hace algunas cuadras atrás. Bastó con una mirada sagaz, para que el peliazul huyera con el mayor de la tienda. Aunque claro, para ambos fans del vocalista, ese encuentro no había sido para nada casual.

—No vas a creer quien visitó nuestra tienda hoy —mencionó Virus en su Coil.

Ya a eso de las 18:00, ambos jóvenes habían regresado al hotel. Se entendía que Aoba, siendo el vocalista de una banda tuviese muchas fans, pero él no solía recibir regalos, ya que odiaba el spam o toda clase de entregas a domicilio, por lo que las tenia prohibidas. No obstante, y a pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas con anterioridad, un extraño paquete envuelto en cinta roja yacía sobre su cama. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Seguiría siendo un misterio.

Titubeo por unos minutos si abrir o no el extraño embalaje. Podía ser de todo, desde una bomba hasta quien sabe que. Aoba comenzaba a tener sus aprensiones al tema. Para aumentar la tensión de la intriga, todos los integrantes tomaban siesta a esa hora, por lo que una broma estaba lejos de suscitarse.  
Su dedo pulgar se paseó por la etiqueta, tirando suavemente de esta hasta que el envoltorio se retirara por completo.

Para su sorpresa, solo se hallo de frente con una tarjeta que contenía un código de 4 dígitos. ¿Para que querría un código de 4 dígitos?

— _Sabes lo que significa_

 **[Flashback]**

Aoba se vestía sin prisa alguna. La chimenea aun destellaba chispas de la velada. Noiz permanecía pegado a su cuerpo, contorneado por la escarlata del entusiasmo. Sus pequeños ojos obscenos, danzaban a sus movimientos, casi embelesado.

—Eres... —musitó el alemán— muy hermoso.

El Seragaki no decía nada. Sus pómulos permanecían hinchados de la vergüenza. De lo cual, no parecía para nada arrepentido. Apenas si, sus fosas nasales tragaban el aire con destajo.  
El director se había levantado de aquella butaca de madera, extrayendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño pañuelo de tela blanco. Limpió la comisura de sus labios, borrando cualquier rastro de incauto delator. Las pequeñas gotas de su semilla, caían al suelo como una llovizna, siendo deslizadas por entre las nalgas del peliazul. Nada que no pudiese recordar.  
El rubio había quitado la llave de la puerta y con ella, le dejaba libre el camino. Antes de que Aoba saliera por completo de la habitación, el germano musitó en su oído.

—Vas a volver —su tibio aliento extasiado, chocó contra su oído sin premuras— nos volveremos a ver. Aoba.

 **[Fin Flashback]**

No era un simple código. Era la combinación de una habitación. El director quería volverle a ver. No caería en su juego. La tarjeta fue dejada dentro de su velador.

A la mañana siguiente:

—Muy bien chicos —aplaudió Haga-san— una vez más. Desde el principio.

—Haga-san —protestó algo agobiado Mizuki— ¿Es necesario? llevamos toda la mañana ensayando —y no era el único cansado.

—Es necesario —asintió el mayor— ¿Acaso olvidan que día es mañana? Es el concierto. Estamos apenas comenzando y ya se están quejando. Que chicos...

—Sí pero, es que ya no siento mis dedos —agregó Koujaku. Sus dedos dolían por el frio, las cuerdas parecían cercenar sus yemas.

—¡Una vez más! —animó el manager— 3...2...1...

La música comenzó a sonar y los pies de Aoba iniciaron una danza suave por la madera. No llevaba ni un minuto de canción, cuando una sutil desafinación, provocó un sonido agudo en los instrumentos.

—Tú puedes Aoba-san. Concéntrate —alentó Haga-san.

—Yo sé que puedo. Solo necesito concentrarme —pensó el Seragaki, exhalando mucho aire.

— _¡Mas! ¡Dame más!_

—Ghn... —se quejó entre pautas. Las imágenes de aquella noche, volvían a torturar su concentración. 

Los integrantes de la banda, hacían su parte con auras de desconcierto. Ciertamente Aoba no estaba en su mejor día, puesto que hasta llegaba a equivocarse incluso en algunas partes de las letras. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, el sonido de la puerta principal interrumpía el ensayo. Era Noiz, quien junto con Clear, venía a supervisar el ensayo.

Aoba simplemente, olvidó la letra, callando cualquier clase de sonido. Sus orbes se clavaron en los del germano como si hubiese vaticinado el fin del mundo. Haga-san detuvo el ensayo.

—Así no se puede —reclamó el mayor, negando con la cabeza— nos tomaremos un descanso de 15 minutos.

—Lo-lo siento...chicos —comentó cabizbajo el vocalista. Sus compañeros parecían entenderle. No le meterían presión. Ren acarició su espalda con calidez, negando con la cabeza. "No pasa nada" murmuró— gracias.

Noiz había llamado a todos los integrantes a una reunión para explicarles los últimos pasos. Mañana era el gran día, y había mucho dinero de por medio. Al parecer, estaba siendo demasiado profesional para la ocasión, ya que en ninguno momento le dirigió la palabra directamente a Aoba. Y si lo hacía, eran ordenes cortas, precisas y concisas. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando el rubio? ¿Ahora resulta que venía a ignorarlo? Fue como si le hubiesen apuñalado por la espalda. Mas bien, por todos los ángulos.

El director había traído a los ejecutivos de producción para que verificaran el sonido, la luz, etc. Y mientras Aoba tomaba el descanso con sus compañeros, la inevitable manera en que sus ojitos ámbar perseguían al Alemán parecía no acabar. La forma en la que hablaba, en la que movía sus brazos, incluso cuando se agachaba a ver los cables. Todo, absolutamente todo pasaba delante de sus ojos con cierto disgusto. El Seragaki apretó su botella de agua.

—Aoba —redundó Ren— ¿Sucede algo? Llevo dos minutos tratando de captar tu atención

—Ah... —despabiló— discúlpame. Es que recordé algo —volteó la vista al azabache— ¿Me decías?

—Te decía, que mañana tendremos que desayunar más temprano de lo habitual-...

Ren hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, pero para Aoba, sus labios parecían subir y bajar sin llegar a nada. Y ya para cuando regresaba la vista a Noiz, este, ya no estaba.  
La tarde cae lenta en Berlín y las entradas ya se han agotado. El gran día se acerca. Y no es como si el Seragaki ande muy pendiente del concierto que dará mañana. Mantenía su vista pegada al techo, con la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué me habrá ignorado? —se cuestionó— ¿Será porque no asistí a su cita? —volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviese molesto. Pero...¿Qué demonios? Si no eran nada. Ni si quiera novios. El tema comenzaba a cabrearle. No porque se acostara una vez con alguien ya tenía que ser su dueño, eso era ridículo. Dar mas y mas y mas vueltas, no solucionaba su malestar— ¡Que bronca! —se levantó de la cama a punto de tirar la tarjeta. Tocaron su puerta— adelante.

Era Mizuki.

—Aoba, el director nos ha convocado a una reunión. De paso cenaremos con el —anunció— será mejor que te cambies rápido.

—Tch...ese director —masculló entre dientes. Era un mimado.

La premier se celebrara en la disquera con algunos que otros invitados importantes, inversionistas más que nada. Y si bien, parecía una gala en honor a EVOL. Un anuncio importante seria dado en el escenario principal.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —aclamó el joven— ¡Nos complace en anunciar, que nuestro director ha regresado a la academia, con un nuevo single!

La multitud alababa y aplaudía el anuncio como si fuese lo máximo de todos los tiempos. A decir verdad, nunca había escuchado alguna composición de Noiz. No, hasta esa noche, en la que el podio principal se alzaba para dar una demostración de su talento. Vistiendo tan solo un tuxedo blanco, el rubio inicio la melodía a movimientos suaves y tersos por las teclas del piano. Fue como si realmente estuviese escuchando la canción de los dioses.

—Joder, es bueno —examinó Mizuki algo impresionado por la melodía— ¿Ya lo viste Koujaku?

—Tch ¿A quién cojones le importa? —protestó en respuesta.

—Es hermoso... —llegó a musitar Aoba, siendo interrumpido por una presencia familiar a su lado— ¿Theo?

El rubio menor traía consigo una copa de champagne en su mano. Sonreía.

—Puede que pienses que no es la gran cosa —mencionó el germano, haciendo hincapié a la presencia de su hermano sobre todos los asistentes— pero hacia más de dos años, que Wilhelm no componía nada.

—¿Dos años...? —reboso el Seragaki. Ahora entendía por qué Clear había mencionado que se había retirado. ¿Falta de inspiración? Sus ojos rodaron al director con algo de admiración— ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

Theodore tragó parte del liquido que yacía en su boca y le regaló una sonrisa cálida. Su pregunta sería realmente fascinante de responder:

—Tú. Aoba-san. Eso es lo que ha pasado.

¿Yo? ¿Que tenía que ver yo, con la inspiración de Noiz? Las luces del recinto tomaron parte de la velada y el director se despedía ya de su corta presentación. Era hora del brindis y de la cena.  
Infructuoso hubiese sido el intento de Aoba por armar el rompecabezas de ideas. Theodore, el hermano menor de Noiz, declarando algo así como la muerte anunciada de su hermano mayor; definitivamente tu, eres su inspiración. ¿Era producto de lo ocurrido aquella noche?

El golpeteo del cuchillo mantequillero sobre el cristal de una copa antigua, interrumpía las secuelas mentales. El director, se retiraba de la mesa con la excusa de estar ya, muy agotado.  
La posibilidad de entablar una conversación con el germano se limitaba ahora. Inconscientemente, Aoba apretó el tenedor que yacía a su derecha, levantándose también.

—Discúlpenme —anunció el ojilino.

—¿A dónde vas? —investigo Ren— servirán el postre.

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Mentira.

Si tan solo Noiz hubiese sido menos prudente en sus acciones, quizás Aoba no hubiese picado en su timo. Pero picó. Y a los pocos minutos de haberse alejado del gran salón, sus ingenuos pies le conducían hasta la oficina del director, en donde antes, ya le había visto entrar. No habían guardias ni mucho menos guardaespaldas en la puerta. Seria fácil escabullirse y exigir explicaciones del porque, su indiscreta actitud frente al Seragaki.  
Se detuvo en frente de la puerta, titubeando si realmente deseaba golpearla o no. Su puño tembló, vacilando hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No iba a hacerlo. Regresaría a la mesa.  
Tarde fue ya, su resolución, puesto que la puerta ya se había abierto y era el mismo Noiz, quien le recibía.

—Sabía que volverías —decretó el rubio, con una sonrisa ególatra en su rostro.

— _Mierda._ Ah... —negó Aoba— no sé de que hablas. Solo me perdí. Estaba buscando el baño.

—Has llegado al lugar indicado. Yo tengo baño.

Y de un jalón de brazos, lo tiró hacia dentro, olvidando por completo llavear la puerta.

—¡Noiz! —protestó. Aunque demasiado lento para ser el propio Aoba, ya que el ojiverde le tenía contra su escritorio. Demasiado cerca de su cuerpo. Su diestra formó una separación entre ambos, apoyándose en el pectoral del director— es-espera...no he venido a lo que crees.

—¿No? —dudó Noiz. Su nariz se espaciaba por su cuello, olfateando su aroma— yo diría que sí —jadeó.

—Solo he venido a aclarar —tragó saliva el Seragaki. Sus mejillas completamente rojas— lo que está pasando.

—¿Y que se supone que está pasando? —sus hábiles dedos ya habían desabotonado su chaqueta.

—Esto... —titubeó Aoba, intentando oponer resistencia entre convulsiones— esto. Es un error. Yo solo...

—Hablas mucho —murmuró el rubio, casi arrastrando las palabras. Sus manos le habían sentado sobre el escritorio de forma que sus piernas le impidieran el paso— se que lo extrañas. Puedo olerlo.

—¿O-olerlo? —¿Realmente se podía oler eso? Y pensar que se había dado una ducha antes de venir. Si su piel expelía cierta cantidad de feromonas así... — b-basta...detente —no parecía hacerle caso. Ni si quiera escuchaba. Noiz estaba más concentrado lamiendo sus tetillas por encima de la playera que cualquier otra cosa. Las manos del Seragaki jalaron su nuca hacia atrás, simplemente apartándolo en definitiva— ¡Noiz! —bramó.

Wilhelm soltó un gruñido insatisfecho. Ambas miradas se conectaron mutuamente, aunque la del peliazul estuviese un poco mas ansiosa, producto de una estimulación previa en sus atributos.

—¿Por qué me has ignorado? —indago el vocalista con dejo de inocencia— todo el día...

—No te he ignorado —contestó seco.

—Si lo hiciste.

Noiz chasqueó la lengua, gesticulando un mohín. Se separó un poco de su cuerpo, para ir un pequeño estante de madera y extraer hielo, un vaso y algo de licor. Bebió.

—¿En dónde está Sly? —inquirió el alemán.

—¿Que tiene que ver Sly con mi pregunta?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Eres muy molesto.

—¡¿Y eso a que viene ahora?! —chilló el Seragaki— ¡¿Por qué demonios me ignoras?!

Noiz mordisqueó el hielo con lentitud. Los sonidos de su boca, provocaban cierto erotismo en su mirada. Fue entonces cuando Aoba captó.

—Sly no va a venir —anunció— si es eso lo que estabas buscando obtener de mi.

En efecto. Era eso lo que el ojiverde deseaba sacar. Provocación. Su interés estaba comenzando a irse por el WC. y es que Aoba no estaba cooperando con sus intenciones.

—Necesito que venga —demandó Noiz.

—No vendrá.

—Ghn... —el vaso de vidrió golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, quedando a solo centímetros de su contrario. No le estaba gustando para nada su juego. Y la razón era muy simple. Aoba había descubierto la razón del porque, le necesitaba. El era su inspiración ahora. Su musa. Fue en una de esas miradas brutales, en las que el germano se sintió menudo y pequeño. Como si el peliazul absorbiera sus fuerzas o vitalidad. Seguramente Theo había intervenido en algo y le había contado su _pequeño_ secreto. Masculló— no me gusta que sepan tanto de mi —le estaba revelando la verdad, mostrando su lado más débil.

—Yo, soy Sly —declaró Aoba, sujetando sus mejillas con ternura— y si realmente lo quieres a él, tendrás que aceptarme a mí también —no iba a permitir que semejante talento se desperdiciara solo por un mal entendido de identidades. Además, era Noiz quien financiaba su gira. Su última gira. Y si llegaba a enamorarse de quien no existía, jamás se lo perdonaría— te ayudaré a componer.

Muy típico de Aoba, querer ayudar y rescatar al mundo. Noiz parpadeó atónito ante su declaración. Quizás lo más sensato hubiese sido brindar por aquella cálida sonrisa que el Seragaki le estaba entregando en aquel momento, mas no era como si los sentimientos tuviesen lugar en su cabeza. No para el fuego que le estaba consumiendo por dentro, lacerando aquellos labios que a gritos, pedían por los suyos.

— _Creo que me gusta._ Noiz —murmuró Aoba.

— _Creo que me gusta._ Aoba —murmuró Noiz.

Como si el tiempo realmente hubiese importado en aquel beso. Ni si quiera sus labios tenían la fuerza suficiente para detenerse y dar tregua a la contienda que comía su boca con ferocidad. No hasta que...

—A-Aoba...

 _Esa voz..._  
Ambos se separaron de golpe. La puerta se había abierto lo suficiente como para dejarle entrar y presenciar la escena con sus propios ojos; ambos ligeramente adoloridos por la imagen.

—Ren... —musitó Aoba.


	2. Coda en Ren menor

**[Durante la cena]**

—Me parece que tendré que verificar esa información —contestó Mizuki, viendo la Coil de Koujaku.

—No bromees, detesto cuando las fans hacen eso —carraspeó Koujaku, mientras tiraba migas de pan por la mesa. Estaba al pedo[?]

—Podríamos repartir camisetas con el logo de la banda —agregó Theo— seria una excelente estrategia de Marketing.

—Oh. ¿Estudiaste algo de eso? —examinó Haga-san con admiración.

—No, no —rió el rubio— solo lo aprendí trabajando con mi hermano.

—¡Yo opino que pongamos medusas voladoras por todo el monumental! —vociferó Clear con ánimo.

Todos parecían estar ocupados en su mundo. Todos, excepto uno. Ren. Quien no dejaba de batir su pie derecho de arriba hacia abajo con frenesí, mientras su diestra jugueteaba con un mondadientes sobre la mesa. Sus orbes ámbar curioseaban de lado a lado, impaciente. Como si realmente algo le incomodara. Y es que nadie parecía sentir la ausencia de Aoba. ¿Cómo es posible? Tampoco estaba el director. Eso se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Otra noche mas, con el director. El azabache se levantó.

—¿Huh? —examinó el bermejo— ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré por Aoba.

Una expresión algo preocupante se había formado en el rostro de Theodore. El sabia en donde estaba realmente. Y no era el baño.

—Ren-san... —trató de calmarle el alemán— Aoba-san dijo que iría al baño.

—Lleva 20 minutos ahí y nadie pareciera notarlo —culpó el baterista, tirando el mondadientes a la mierda—. Iré por él.

—Lo más probable es que esté estreñido —bromeó Koujaku.

—¡Ren-san! —llamó Theo al verle caminar hacia el pasillo principal— _esto está mal..._ —se levantó para seguirle.

—¡Oe, espera! ¡Theo! —le siguió Mizuki.

Y ya que todos se habían levantado~

—Ah, bueh... —Clear también fue.

El azabache había llegado hasta el baño. Y tras comprobar que Aoba no atendía a su llamado en ninguna letrina, hizo un mohín, entrando ligeramente en desesperación.

 _Aoba._

Fue abriendo puerta por puerta. Desde los salones hasta las oficinas. Algunas, con llave, impidiéndole el paso. Comenzaba a inquietarse. Sus pasos eran cada vez mas rápidos.

Al acercarse a las escaleras principales, se encontró de frente con un mayordomo.

—¿Donde está la oficina del director?

Fue señalada.

Y bastó que tan solo se asomara un poco al pasillo del director, cuando un sonido en seco le alertó. Parecía ser un vaso, golpeando algo hueco. Tragó saliva, a lo que sus pies le conducían con lentitud. No dudó en girar la manilla, aunque estuviese cagado de susto con lo que encontraría. Se armó de valor.

La escena, le había robado el aliento.

 _—Ren... —musitó Aoba._

Aoba y el director, se estaban besando de una forma completamente obscena para él.

 **-0-**

¿Qué es la sensatez? Yo podría catalogarla como una forma muy audaz de defensa, haciendo énfasis a la posibilidad de simplemente, atenerse de comentarios o acciones. Ciertamente, la sensatez es la cualidad que tienen las personas que muestran buen juicio, prudencia y madurez en sus actos y decisiones. Si. Eso es. Ren...es una persona sensata. Y quien hubiese imaginado, que llegaría a reaccionar así...

—Maldito —gruñó Ren con ira. Fue como si le hubiesen metido un cactus en el culo— ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a Aoba?!

El baterista se había lanzado contra Noiz como una bestia salvaje. Como cuando ves animal planet en época de celos.

La sensatez, es la primera cosa que se pierde en casos así. Un solo puñetazo se clavó en la mejilla del germano, tirándolo al suelo. Claro que no se iba a quedar sin defenderse. Los papeles volaron, los gruñidos también. Y si bien, la batalla se hizo campal en el suelo —sin llegar a nada concreto—, los celos habían nublado los sentidos de ambos contrincantes.

—¡Ren, ya basta! —chilló Aoba. Separarlos se veía realmente imposible. El agarre que tenía su compañero de banda era grotesco— ¡Noiz!

—¡Gheh! ¡Infeliz! —berreó Noiz, devolviendo los golpes.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —se defendió el azabache.

El escándalo alertó rápidamente a algunos asistentes, que desde los pasillos notaron el conflicto. Los primeros en entrar, fueron los demás integrantes de la banda, lo que a los pocos segundos les siguió Theodore y Clear. Tal y como temía el rubio menor. Ren los había descubierto.

—¡Ren! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —vociferó Mizuki, separándolos. El pelirrojo había pasado sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas para alejarlo— ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

—¡Hermano! —alertó Theodore, copiando al bermejo al separar a su familiar— ¡Tranquilízate!

—¡Maestro! —aulló Clear, separando a Aoba. Nada que ver la wea[?].

—¡¿Por qué a mí?![?] —Aoba no entiende nada.

—Díganme que esto es una broma —murmuró Haga-san con un aura del terror— ¡¿Pero qué significa este escándalo?!

—¡Suéltame Mizuki! —clamó Ren, completamente fuera de sí. Sus manos y sus pies se movían sin control alguno, intentando alcanzar a su presa— ¡Voy a matarlo!

—¡Inténtalo si puedes! —contestó Noiz con violencia.

—¡Geh! —exclamó el bermejo, intentando controlar al azabache. Ya se le estaba saliendo de control— ¡Ren! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Es el director! —simplemente parecía no hacerle caso ni madres— ¡Koujaku! ¡No te quedes ahí parado y ven a ayudar!

Koujaku, quien estaba afirmado en el marco de la puerta, soltó una risa infantil.

—Jah. Deja que lo mate —masculló—. Por mí, no te detengas.

—¡Koujaku! —protestó Mizuki al encontrarse completamente solo.

Y como si la situación no estuviese mas fuera de control, un montón de guardias armados hasta los dientes, irrumpieron con violencia la escena.

—¡Se acabó el show! ¡Quedan detenidos!

—¿Quien los llamó? —inquirió Aoba anonadado con la presencia de los uniformados.

Clear se alejó muy lentamente de la escena...[?]

Al menos eso había funcionado para que la pelea se disolviera. Sin embargo...

 **Comisaria. 2:12AM.  
**  
La gran reja de metal se cierra con fuerza. Noiz, Aoba y Ren, estaban detenidos.  
Uno de los policías, le entregaba las pertenencias a Aoba.

—Unas llaves, un cupón de descuento, dos caramelos vencidos, un clip.

Ahora a Noiz.

—Una tira de 20 condones con sabores frutales...

Ok. Todos miraron a Noiz. Este se encogió de hombros. Alguien por ahí tosió.

—Ah, y un conejito de chocolate —luego observó a Ren— usted...usted no tiene nada.

—Solo necesito aire en los pulmones —se encogió de hombros el azabache.

—Claro, y las ganas de golpear personas ¿No? —agregó el oficial, empujándolo a la celda— a dormir chico bonito.

Los tres fueron encerrados en la misma celda. Por desgracia para Ren y Noiz, quienes se mostraban muy magullados. El más perjudicado era el rubio, con un par de moretones en la comisura de sus labios. Aoba se encontraba en una encrucijada. Si bien, ambos le preocupaban por sus estados, no era como si pudiese elegir un bando. Si velaba por Noiz, Ren se pondría celoso. Si velaba por Ren, seria Noiz el celoso. ¿Qué cagada?

—Etto...¿Cómo están? —examinó el Seragaki con inocencia.

— ** _Bien_** —contestaron al mismo tiempo. Ni para qué seguir insistiendo [?]

Bien, no más preguntas por hoy. No era la primera vez que Aoba era detenido. Recordó que de antaño, en los primeros meses con la banda ya le habían detenido junto con Koujaku, por que éste último se había embriagado y enfrascado en una revuelta, con un chico que coqueteaba a "una" de sus chicas. Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto. No era como si pudiese defender a alguien, ya que técnicamente estaba de ambos lados. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, en un país extranjero al suyo. Suspiró resignado. Los minutos pasaban, y Noiz se mantenía con los brazos cruzados en una esquina. Su expresión facial delataba su molestia.

Ren por su parte, se había dormido en la banca, al lado del peliazul. El frío en la celda comenzaba a calar los huesos. Aoba tembló.

En cuestión de segundos, la chaqueta del alemán cayó en su espalda con suavidad. Ni si quiera la había pedido.

—Gracias... —murmuró el Seragaki, ligeramente sonrojado.

Pero Noiz, no dijo nada más.

El ambiente estaba sutilmente tenso. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? Esto parecía un triangulo amoroso.

La celda se abrió.

—Tú, el rubio —llamó el oficial— han pagado tu fianza. Estas libre.

El ojiverde soltó un graznido incómodo, regalándole una última mirada a Aoba. "Te sacaré de aquí", expresó, retirándose. Ciertamente no era de extrañarse que pagaran la fianza de Noiz. El era un director y además una estrella reconocida.  
Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la celda volviera a abrirse. Era Haga-san junto con los demás.

—¡Aoba-kun! —chilló el mayor— ¡Al fin nos han permitido venir a sacarte!

—Aoba. Ren —llamó Koujaku—. Tch...ese enano —masculló con molestia—. Me las pagará por haberte encerrado aquí.

—Sabes que él no fue —expresó Aoba algo incómodo. Ren había despertado, producto de los sonidos—. Han venido por nosotros —le habló a su compañero, mas no recibió respuesta alguna. El azabache estaba en completo hermetismo. Oh vamos. _¿Realmente me está culpando por esto?_. Y como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas, a la salida de la comisaria, una horda salvaje de periodistas, flashes y paparazis nos asaltaron— ¡Woah! ¡¿Q-que significa esto?!

—¡De prisa, suban al vehículo! —exclamó el manager. Aprovecharía de cubrirles la cabeza a los demás integrantes, con una chaqueta.

—¡Sly! ¡¿Es verdad que mantienes una relación amorosa con tu director?!

—¡¿Eres alcohólico?!

—¡¿Que le dirías a tus fans por este escándalo?!

—¿E-eh? —el Seragaki estaba aturdido con sus preguntas. ¿Pero que demonios...? — n-no entiendo que me están preguntando...di-disculpen. Disculpen —se alejó.

—¡Ren! ¡Danos una entrevista! —aulló una periodista.

 **-0-**

— _Y en otras noticias. Los controversiales artistas de la noche_ —anunciaba una periodista— _el reconocido compositor, Noi-..._

La televisión es apagada.

—Un asco —gruñó el mayor—. Simplemente, un asco —redundó, levantándose de su silla. Noiz vestía a mal traer su camisa. Incluso parte de su corbata estaba mal puesta. El padre servía algo de Whisky antes de continuar con la reprimenda—. No puedo creer que te hagas llamar, mi hijo.

—Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacerme —comentó Noiz, completamente indiferente a su regaño.

—A veces llego a pensar —bebió el liquido de golpe, arrugando la nariz con violencia— que tu cabeza yace en tu entrepiernas, y no en donde debería estar. Sobre tus hombros.

—Jm —rió con irreverencia—, como si no sirviera para algo más.

Una bofetada. Fue lo único que recibió en respuesta. El rubio menor hizo un mohín de indolencia.

—Eres una maldita vergüenza —declaró el progenitor—. Solo sabes deshonrar el nombre de nuestra honorable familia —agregó, paseándose por alrededor—. Ni si quiera eres capaz de darte cuenta del escándalo que acabas de cometer. Mi hijo. Involucrado con un cantante de cuarta. ¡Japonés!

—Ganaste mucho dinero a costa mía ¿No? —protestó Noiz— Es por eso que te molesta.

—¡Yo, tuve que pagar tu fianza! ¡Yo! —bramó con ira— ¡Siempre he sido yo, el que ha pagado toda tu desgracia, tu falta de inspiración! ¡Tu quiebra; la pseudo-carrera musical que llevas!

El ojiverde, calló.

—¡Tu propio hermano, vino implorándome para que te sacara! —y fue como si eso le hubiese molestado más que el hecho de verlo encarcelado— ¡Por mi te hubieras podrido en esa ratonera!

—Bendito seas, Theodore —ironizó.

—Agarrándote a combos, cual callejero, con el baterista de la banda que tú mismo financias —masculló entre dientes— revolcándote con el líder, en los pasillos de mi empresa, semejante burdel.

—Querrás decir, **mi** empresa —aclaró— y si tanto te molesta que los financie —indicó Noiz— deja ya de entrometerte.

Eso sonó como si hubiesen tocado las campanas de una misa sepulcral. Los ojos del padre se empequeñecieron considerablemente. Le había asesinado con la mirada.

—No me provoques, muchacho —amenazó.

—Si realmente quisiera hacerlo... —se mofó el rubio menor.

Segundos de silencio...

—Te diré lo que va a pasar —Noiz se sirvió un trago, antes de reanudar la conversación de lo más natural— y ya que te veo tan interesado en esto —rió— yo, me voy a casar con Aoba. Si, el cantante de cuarta. Que es japonés —bebió un sorbo— luego, revenderé las acciones de mi empresa, a la corporación de Theo. Ya que soy el director, yo financio y hago lo que se me viene en gana. Y tú, ya no serás parte de mi directiva —anuncio en definitiva— quitaras todos los fondos invertidos desde mi retiro, ya que técnicamente he vuelto a las pistas y mi inspiración... —mascó el hielo— está a flor de piel, gracias al cantante de quinta, que tu tanto odias.

—¿Crees que puedes venir y quitarme lo que es mío? —gruñó el mayor, dejando espasmos ligeros de cólera— yo invertí en esa empresa.

— **Era** , tuyo —esclareció Wilhelm, caminando hacia la salida— y estas equivocado en algo —aguardó, antes de agregar— yo, soy tu mayor inversión —bufó por última vez, retirándose— ¿No te divertiste explotándome?

Todas las cosas del escritorio del progenitor, volaron a la mierda. La furia se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Claro que no se iba a salir con la suya. No lo permitiría.  
Era hora de una llamada.

 **-0-**

—Jefe —exclamó Virus— ya nos estábamos comenzando a preguntar en donde se había metido.

—Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer —demandó el mayor.

—¿Escuchaste eso Trip? —bufó el rubio— es hora de divertirnos un poco.

—Lo disfrutaré un tanto —comentó Trip con una sonrisa morbosa en su rostro.

 **-0-**

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Haga-san; de brazos cruzados en frente de los muchachos— ¿Me van a explicar que fue lo que sucedió, exactamente?

Habían regresado al hotel, no obstante, parecía como si hubiesen vuelto de la guerra. Todos los integrantes de la banda permanecían en silencio, cabizbajos, algo tensos. Con una actitud completamente derrotista ante los hechos. Aoba tomó aire para exponer primero.

—Haga-san...yo...

—Lo siento —interrumpió Ren, en un tono absolutamente sumiso. Con una sola reverencia, observó sus pies sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro—. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Pido perdón a mis amigos.

Aoba sintió como si le hubiesen dado una estocada certera en el pecho. Directo en su corazón. Esa contracción compungida del órgano vital, le robó el aliento. Y la razón, era simple. Al referirse a "amigos", claramente no estaba incluyendo al Seragaki.

—Todo fue un mal entendido. Estoy muy arrepentido —agregó Ren.

Otra mentira.

Koujaku suspiró.

—¡Mah! Ya no estén torturando al pobre de Ren —exclamó Koujaki; le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda— yo en tu lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo —y hacía referencia al hecho de golpear a Noiz— hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de partirle la boca —se mofó. Ah, pero nadie se había reído con su mal chiste— lo siento, es la verdad.

—Al menos no pasó a mayores —comentó Mizuki— el director pudo haber presentado cargos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—¿No lo hizo? —parpadeó el peliazul, atónito. Pensaba que el rubio odiaba a Ren.

—No. De hecho —agregó Haga-san— no dijo nada al respecto del asunto. Cuando el oficial le preguntó quien había tenido la culpa del conflicto, el se inculpó así mismo.

¿Noiz se había echado la culpa de todo? ¿Por que haría algo como eso? Y a los ojos de lo que podría parecer un súper héroe, al parecer, esa noticia solo había cabreado mas a Ren.

—¿Puedo retirarme ya? Estoy muy cansado —anunció el baterista, abatido.

—Es cierto. Sera mejor que vayamos todos a dormir —exhaló el manager— hoy fue una noche muy agitada y mañana, es el gran concierto.

—No sé cómo demonios veré a mis fans mañana —negó el guitarrista. Koujaku siempre tan irónico.

—Con la misma cara de siempre —contestó el pelirrojo— no seas melodramático. El conflicto ni fue contigo —explicó, caminando hacia su habitación.

—¿Jah? Pero claro que fue conmigo —dilucido— si es con Aoba, es con todos. Tch...

Y mientras todos se retiraban a sus habitaciones, el ojilino solo podía contemplar con ineptitud, la espalda de su baterista.

No.

—Ren —llamó Aoba.

Se detuvo en la puerta. No sabía muy bien por donde empezar, después de todo no habían cruzado palabra alguna luego del _incidente_ —si es que se puede llamar así. Demasiadas ideas y palabras para una sola conversación. ¿Quizás no era el momento adecuado? La incertidumbre..

—Ren. Yo...

—Ahora no, Aoba —negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse a verle. Su voz parecía apagada, sin brillo— ahora no.

—Por favor, escúchame —apretó sus puños. No era alguien cobarde, ni nunca lo seria. Menos con sus amigos. Sentía la salvaje necesidad de explicarle lo sucedido o no podría dormir— lo que pasó hoy entre Noiz y yo...

— _Noiz_ —llegó a jadear el azabache. Ahora ya no le llamaba director. Era "Noiz". Ren giró su rostro hacia el vocalista y esbozando una mirada llena de desamor, musitó— Aoba...

 _No lo digas._

—Tu...

 _Por favor...no lo digas..._

—Me has roto el corazón —sonrió forzado.

Hasta para declarar tragedias sentimentales, Ren era cálido —por no decir tierno. _Mierda, que alguien me mate por favor._ ¿Que mas podía hacer? El pelinegro había cometido suicidio al revelarle eso al Seragaki. Encima, parecía torturarle con la culpa de haberlos visto besarse. _¡Solo fue un beso!._ Claro que no. Si Ren no hubiese aparecido en esos momentos, ni la piel hubiese sido desnudo suficiente para ellos.

Trató de emitir palabra alguna, mas sus labios se abrieron y cerraron sin fructuoso vocablo. Estaba rendido a su declaración, y la culpa, sería su némesis. Nunca fue fácil asumir que le rompes el corazón alguien. Mucho menos si es tu mejor amigo.  
No podría hacer nada para remediarlo. Y es que no podía, simplemente, corresponder los sentimientos del azabache, porque su corazón...

—Lo siento —musitó Aoba. Sus orbes ámbar eran escondidos en la penumbra de su flequillo— lo siento mucho... —y se retiró a su recámara.

Era de alguien más.

La palabra _traición_ danzaba en sus pensamientos por esas altas horas de la madrugada. Se mofaba de su adolorido pesar. Porque si bien, Aoba tampoco era nada de Ren, —así como de Noiz—, llevar el peso de un corazón lleno de sentimientos hacia su persona, no era simple. En este triángulo, alguien debía salir perjudicado. Siempre seria así.

—No puedo —habló en voz alta. El Seragaki terminó abrazando su almohada, y las palabras de su compañero retumbaban en su cabeza— _"no me interesa si Sly toma posesión de tu cuerpo" - "Yo le hice el amor a Aoba"_ —negó, escondiendo su compungido rostro en la cabecera— ¿Por qué...?

¿Cómo explicarle a Ren...que era Aoba, quien besaba a Noiz esa noche, y no Sly? Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas con infamia. Dolía. Dolía como los mil demonios.  
 _Te he fallado._

 **-0-**

—...¿Cancelado...? —Aoba estaba en shock.

La escena se asemejaba bastante a un homicidio de película. El concierto, a tan solo horas a portas de comenzar, había sido cancelado. Koujaku golpeó la pared con furia, agrietando la madera mientras maldecía a las madres de la antigua profesión —putas. Mizuki, tomó asiento. Ren, ni habló.

—¿Como...que...cancelado? —redundó Aoba, con los hombros sometidos.

—Lo siento mucho chicos —murmuró Haga-san, subyugado a la noticia. La resolución era definitiva.

—No les costaba nada habernos avisado —reclamó el bermejo con incomodidad— adiós a mi maldita carrera.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! —berreó Koujaku— ¡No pueden simplemente cancelarnos y ya! ¡Hay muchas cosas de por medio!

—Pueden, y lo han hecho —concluyó Ren.

—¡Grhg! —gruñó el guitarrista, mostrando los dientes con cólera— ¡Voy a matar a ese brote de soja!

—No, no, no —negó con la cabeza el hombre mayor— no fue el director quien nos canceló.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces quien pudo habernos hecho esto? —inquirió Aoba anonadado con la noticia.

 **-0-**

—¡¿Theo?! —vociferó sobresaltado el peliazul. El papel con la orden no mentía.

Noiz dejo escapar un quejido ante su declaración. A pesar de lo que estaba pasando, el germano no perdía el control de la situación. Nervios de acero por sobre todas las cosas.

—Claro que no fue Theo. Fue mi padre. Usando el nombre de mi hermano.

El Seragaki gesticuló una expresión de desconcierto. Y es que ciertamente no conocía al padre de Noiz. De hecho, no era como si quisiera intervenir más allá del asunto, pero por alguna razón había llegado hasta su oficina.

—Noiz —aclamó Aoba. Lentamente había caminado hasta el, mas no alcanzó su cuerpo del todo. Tampoco habían cruzado palabra desde la última vez que hablaron. Seria incómodo— se que no soy nadie para preguntarte esto. Pero —tragó saliva— ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

Para su sorpresa, Noiz suspiró resignado. Estaba abierto al dialogo, después de todo era su concierto el que estaba cancelado. El ojiverde le invitó a tomar asiento, iniciando una conversación relativamente extensa respecto al tema.

—Entiendo, así que los patrocinadores son de él —el ojilino estaba al tanto de la noticia, pero no creyó que realmente tuviera semejante poder sobre Noiz— ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto? Quiero decir...hn... —Aoba bajó la cabeza con una expresión rendida.

—Hey... —Wilhelm había notado su apariencia. No dejaría que se sintiese mas mal de lo que ya lo hacía. Tomó su mentón— mírame. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Aoba alzó la vista, conectando su mirada en un ambiente cálido. Estaban solos en la oficina del menor y de alguna forma, parecía como si nadie pudiese derribar esa puerta para interrumpirles ahora. _Noiz es tan sincero..._

—No permitiré —declaró— que nadie nos separe. Ni si quiera mi padre —y eso era una afirmación definitiva. Los ojos del rubio destellaron al susurrar lo último. _Qué forma de aclamar tus labios..._

Aoba corrió la cara. No era como si realmente deseara rechazar uno de sus besos. Sin embargo, aun sentía muchas incoherencias en su interior. Noiz hizo un mohín. Suspiró, alejando su rostro del suyo.

—Eres injusto.

—¿Que vamos a hacer con el concierto? —comentó el Seragaki ligeramente sonrojado— me preocupan las fans.

—Ni te preocupes de tu popularidad —mencionó el ojiverde— con el escándalo que protagonizamos, solo te has vuelto más deseable.

 _¿Deseable?_ Esa palabra sonaba a declaración. ¿Deseable para quién? Porque ciertamente, el único que anhelaba una oportunidad a solas con el Seragaki, era Noiz. Y aunque eso le bastase para orientar sus ideas, no le dejaba conforme como una solución al problema. Aoba se dejó caer a la oficina del rubio, a petición de Haga-san. Claro que no lo diría así. Suficiente tenía con la crisis que se había armado con su compañero de banda.

El peliazul calló, observando sus pies, cual pieza de arte.

—Ya he arreglado un acuerdo con Theo —mencionó el alemán— darán un concierto más pequeño, eso según él, será buena estrategia; lo hará mas exclusivo. Mi hermano tiene un centro de ensayo fuera del alcance de mi padre. Serán trasladados ahí hoy en la tarde.

—Noiz —musitó apenas.

Tenía que admitir, que las decisiones del rubio le dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Siempre tan serio e intenso en todo. Incluso para cosas así. Aoba suspiró con tranquilidad, levantándose de su silla.

—Muchas gracias, en verdad —reverenció. Sus costumbres no empeorarían por estar en otro país. Su pecho se había agitado tenuemente, al contornear la espalda de su contrario. Tan recio y bien parado. Nunca hubiese imaginado que resultara ser un hombre maduro y practico. _Noiz me parece muy atractivo._

El director no dirigió palabra alguna. Su concentración yacía en el gran ventanal de su oficina. Esperaba que el ojilino se retirara de la habitación, mas no lo hizo.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió al notar que Aoba seguía ahí.

—Me enteré que no levantaste cargos sobre Ren —menciono el Seragaki, rascando su mejilla derecha con inocencia— y que cuando el oficial te pregunto, que, que había pasado —aguardó algo de silencio antes de reincorporarse— tú te inculpaste.

—¿Jah? —Noiz volteó el cuerpo, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—También quería darte las gracias por eso —volvió a reverenciar, sutilmente sonrojado— eres realmente muy bueno. Creí que odiabas a Ren

—Claro que lo odio.

—...¿eh?

—¿Qué piensas? —el director arrugo el entrecejo— la única razón por la cual no levanté cargos contra él, es porque no podía reemplazarlo en el concierto de hoy, y ciertamente no iba a perder esa cantidad de dinero por una estupidez como esa —se encogió de hombros— por mí, se pudría ahí.

—¿E-entonces...? —parpadeó Aoba. No entendía nada— ¿Por qué te echaste la culpa?

—Por que la tuve —sonrió ladino— olvide cerrar la puerta esa noche.

Simple.

Tan simple y sincero, que llegaba a doler. Ni si quiera lo hacía por el peliazul, si no que por propios fines que él consideraba apropiados. Aoba frunció el ceño, repitiendo la reverencia antes de retirarse del lugar con un último "gracias". Ni para que quedarse. Decir que estaba desilusionado seria estúpido. Técnicamente no eran nada y Noiz, era su jefe.

Y si no son nada. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía arder por dentro? A la mierda. Que se joda Noiz.

—Idiota —se repitió el Seragaki, mientras bajaba las escaleras del gran edificio en dirección a la salida— ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! —vociferó encolerizado. ¡¿Como podía llegar a pensar que lo había hecho todo por él?! Ni que estuviese enamorado. Se maldijo mentalmente. No porque se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarle con sus inspiraciones, el rubio tendría que ser condescendiente con él, dándole un trato _especial._ Terminó chocando con alguien— ¡Itt-...! Di-discúlpeme... —parpadeó— ¿Theo?

—Ah. Aoba-kun —saludó el germano algo tímido. Sabía lo que había ocurrido y seguro, el vocalista le vería como su enemigo número uno. Quizás era la última persona con la cual desearía encontrarse un día así— oye...con lo de la cancelación del concierto... —estaba todo compungido.

—No hace falta que lo expliques —murmuró Aoba rendido— ya he hablado con Noi-...quiero decir, con el _director_ y esta todo aclarado —sonrió. ¿Y qué culpa tenía el pobre de tener un padre tan mierda?

El rostro del rubio se iluminó.

—Cielos, cuanto lo siento —respondió afable, rascando su nuca— en verdad, no sé en que estará pensando mi padre últimamente —y es que también le había afectado.

—Ah. Pero no te preocupes por eso ya —aseguró el Seragaki— todo ya esta hablado y resuelto. Daremos el concierto igual.

—Sí. Es lo que hablamos con mi hermano —musitó Theodore— ¿Sabes? Admito que me sentí muy culpable por el asunto, así que arreglé un ensayo para hoy en la tarde y todo eso. Nadie nos molestara ahí.

—Muchas gracias —reverenció el peliazul, con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

—Y en verdad, nuevamente te pido disculpas —redundó el alemán— sobre todo por el incidente con mi hermano. El es algo impulsivo. Jamás lo había visto reaccionar así —admitió asombrado.

—Ah, no, no... —negó muy apenado— soy yo quien les debe una disculpa. Noiz y tu...han sido tan buenos con nosotros —expresó sumiso— pido perdón por como actuó mi amigo Ren. El también es muy impulsivo. Fue todo un mal entendido —rió con nerviosismo.

— _Un mal entendido_ —arrastró Theo— claro que sí. Solo un mal entendido —Aoba había escuchado eso, mas no dijo nada— no contaba con que Clear llamaría a la policía. Quede tan preocupado, que fui a penas pude a la comisaria para liberarlos. Mi hermano estaba tan cabreado, que se largó.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Aoba. Casi como si hubiesen asesinado a alguien.

—¿De qué hablas? —su voz se había apagado. Los ojos del Seragaki acabaron escondidos en la oscuridad de su flequillo— ¿Estás diciendo que fuiste tú quien pago mi fianza?

—Claro. ¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar ahí? —explicó Theodore muy seguro de sí mismo— tu eres nuestra estrella Aoba-kun.

 _Qué asco..._

De pronto, el rostro de Aoba empalideció, suscitando preocupación en el rubio. Como cuando quiebras algo importante. Así sonó en su interior, de forma palpitante. _Ni le importó sacarme de ahí._

—¿Aoba-kun? —examinó el rubio con preocupación— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy de maravilla —respondió Aoba en una sonrisa cálida. Completamente hipócrita— ya debo irme. Estoy retrasado para el ensayo y debo avisarles a los demás.

—¡Ah! Es cierto. Lamento retrasarte —se despidió el ojiverde— casi lo olvido. Luego del ensayo, quiero que vengas a cenar conmigo —le entregó una tarjeta— la dirección esta ahí. Mi chofer te pasara a recoger a eso de las 21:00 —sonrió— aun hay cosas que afinar antes del concierto.

El vocalista recibió la tarjeta como si fuese una invitación a un funeral. Su propio funeral. Su dedo pulgar apretó el cartón, con intento de arrugarlo y lanzarlo lejos. Mas no lo hizo. Theodore no tenía la culpa de su disgusto.

Y ya para cuando recorría las calles de Berlín, de regreso al hotel, sus pensamientos simplemente ya no estaban ahí. Aquella pelea interna, entre su mente y corazón.

— _Lo odias_ —Sly.

—No lo odio.

— _Claro que si lo haces. Deja de negarlo_ —rió— _es un maldito egoísta, que solo piensa en su beneficio._

—El ya lo ha dicho, soy su inversión.

— _¡No seas estúpido! Tu no necesitas de él. **El** necesita de ti._

—¿Que insinúas?

— _Déjamelo a mí. Yo me encargare de él._

—No.

— _¡Eres débil!_

—No...

— _¿Que no te das cuenta? El no te quiere a ti, me quiere a mí._

—Te quiere a ti...

— _Es a mí a quien desea_ —demandó— _le daré lo que tanto quiere_ —sonrió con perfidia.

—Le...darás...lo...que...quiere... —reboso Aoba, completamente rendido.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

-0-

—Aoba —demandó Koujaku— al fin despiertas —agregó con alivio.

Sus parpados se agrietaron con dificultad, recibiendo la luz de la habitación con molestia. Su rostro se endureció en respuesta, observando su entorno algo desalentado. ¿Como había llegado hasta ahí?

—¿En dónde estoy? —examinó el peliazul, completamente desorientado.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —manifestó Mizuki frente a él— tu nos llamaste.

—¿Yo? —parpadeó.

—Sí. Le enviaste un mensaje a Ren, informándole que teníamos lugar de ensayo —explicó Koujaku— y que habías resuelto lo del concierto.

—¿Y-yo hice todo eso? —repitió aun mas desorientado. Una punzada brutal golpeo su nuca, llevando su diestra a su cabeza— dios, esto duele —lo peor de todo, es que no recordaba haber enviado tal mensaje. Mucho menos a Ren, quien permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Al levantarse ya de lleno, pudo verificar que se encontraba en una habitación llena de instrumentos. Era el lugar de ensayo— lo siento, no recuerdo como llegue aquí. Yo solo sé que iba caminando y de pronto...desperté aquí.

Mizuki y Koujaku se observaron con complicidad, como queriendo decir que sabían que había pasado. Y eso solo tenía una explicación coherente: Sly.

—¡Mah! No te preocupes ya por eso —sonrió el azabache— ya estamos aquí. Haga-san esta con los de producción. Remontaremos esto todos juntos. ¿No? —sonrió con placidez.

Aoba asintió, aunque algo incómodo por no recordar que había hecho con anterioridad. Cuando Sly tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, siempre hacia lo que se le venía en gana. Era un mimado.

El lugar era mucho más pequeño que el anterior, pero con seguridad aquí no serian molestados. El propio manager había instalado todos los instrumentos de la banda, con la ayuda de algunos trabajadores del recinto. Cada uno tomó posición sobre el escenario; fue así como dio inicio la prueba.

Quizás el sonido acústico no era de última generación, pero se estaba cumpliendo el objetivo, de no haber sido por que alguien reapareció por la puerta principal. Era nada más y nada menos, que Noiz. Era obvio que asistiría. Tenía que cuidar su inversión.  
Apenas se asomó en el campo de visión de Ren, un chirrido ensordecedor interrumpió la práctica, logrando que casi al instante, el ojilino se levantara de su taburete y se largara a quien sabe dónde. Su sola presencia le había revuelto el estomago, generando una expresión de asco en su rostro.

El pecho de Aoba se contrajo con potestad. Ren no iba a ensayar en su presencia, de eso habíamos quedado todos claros. Incluso Noiz; a quien ciertamente le importaba una mierda.

—¡Ren! —llamó Haga-san, mientras corría tras de el— u-un momento director, ya voy por él.

—No importa —demandó el rubio, sentándose en la primera fila— continúen.

—No tenemos baterista —protestó Koujaku, quien también se había cabreado con su presencia— ¿Como pretendes que continuemos, genio?

—Sin el baterista —arqueó una ceja— cuando quieran —dio la orden de seguir.

Los tres integrantes se observaron algo incómodos. No iban a terminar de hacerlo porque a alguien se le había ocurrido generar un berrinche.  
Mizuki asintió rendido a la idea.

—Desde arpegio en Do mayor —el pelirrojo acomodó su bajo— y...

La melodía dio inicio, incluso en ausencia de su baterista. Sin embargo, Aoba mantenía la vista pegada en sus propios pies. _Un palpitar._ Segundos después, aquellos orbes ámbar, ansiosos por comenzar, habían reaparecido. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

— _Sly_ —Noiz se compungió ligeramente.

Todos se habían percatado del cambio de voz del Seragaki, aun mas el rubio, quien llegó a acomodarse de mejor forma sobre la silla para contemplar un poco más de cerca. El deleite musical fue exhorto a sus ojos, los cuales le observaban similar a una escultura de arte. Un dios. Una obra maestra. _Inspiración._

La voz de Sly se había tragado cualquier otro sonido que no fuese emitido por el, hipnotizando a cualquiera que le llegase a escuchar.

Los movimientos entorno al escenario se hicieron cada vez más suaves; sensuales. Incluso los movimientos de cintura, sus pies deslizándose por la madera, sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose con cada letra de la canción. Cada una de las palabras pronunciadas, era una provocación mas fogosa que la anterior, mordiendo de vez en cuando su labio inferior. Jugueteando de forma erótica, con el micrófono. Sus dedos deslizándose por el material frio y duro. Solo una demostración llena de venganza, de lo que jamás tendría.

Noiz no parecía estar inmune a su insinuaciones. Ya que si bien, su rostro estaba endurecido, fusionado con su cuerpo completamente rígido, sus verdosos orbes no le perdían de vista en ningún segundo. Siguiéndole a donde fuese que su cuerpo se desplazara. El ambiente comenzaba a encenderse. El rubio pasó su dedo índice por el borde del cuello de su camisa. Tragó saliva. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien.

Apretó sus labios en un intento infructuoso de no querer soltar ni un suspiro. Ni un jadeo infame que amenazaba con arrancarse de su garganta. Temía por su seguridad, ya que no podría explicar lo que escaparía de su boca. Un gemido quizás. La respiración de Sly se había sincronizado con la suya, aunque estuvieran a metros lejos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con avidez. Apetito. Sed.

— _Esa boca_ —Noiz parpadeó suave— _esa...boca..._ —amenazaba con quitarle la cordura.

Calor. Y es que a pesar de que era solo un ensayo, parecía ser más bien un concierto solo para el germano. No había nadie más ahí. Solo ellos dos.

La música se detuvo de golpe. Sly soltó una última risa inquieta. Parpadeó. Aoba jadeó exhausto. Noiz salió del trance, desviando la mirada con insatisfacción.

—Mierda, que buen ensayo —comentó Koujaku. Todos habían caído por el éxtasis de la voz del peliazul.

—Cierto —mencionó Mizuki algo agobiado— espero el concierto sea mejor que esto.

El ojilino buscó vencido, la mirada de su contrario. Y a pesar de que logró conectarla con la suya, Noiz solo gesticuló un mohín; sin decir palabra alguna. Había captado la venganza. Y de qué manera. Frunció el entrecejo. Se levantó.

Un hombre de cabellos alocados corrió desde la entrada del lugar, trayendo consigo un chaquetón negro, largo. Noiz abotonó su chaqueta, acomodó sus guantes, y la pesada prenda de vestir fue colgada solo de sus hombros. El director, se retiro en silencio.

Vacio. Fue todo lo que el Seragaki sintió en aquel frio escenario. No sabía del todo si eso había provocado algo en el alemán. Si había movido alguna hormona, algún cabello, algo, lo que fuese. Y es que esta vez, si estaba consciente de lo que Sly había hecho. Bajó la cabeza con una expresión derrotista. Y para cuando volvió a la escena, sus orbes ámbar alcanzaron a los de su compañero omitido. Ren. Parecía llevar bastante tiempo ahí, en el escenario. ¿Cómo no haberlo notado?

El azabache había captado todo el ensayo desde la penumbra del lugar. En silencio.

—Ren —le despeinó Mizuki— ¿En dónde te habías metido pequeña rata? El director nos obligó a ensayar sin ti. Te la has perdido. Sl-..quiero decir, Aoba —despabiló— estuvo sublime.

—Así noté —mencionó el azabache, observando con insistencia al Seragaki.

Aoba desvió la mirada muy incómodo. Un rubor tenue en sus mejillas.

—Muy bien chicos —comentó Haga-san— ordenen todo. Dejaremos los instrumentos aquí, ya que mañana daremos otro ensayo mas antes del concierto —sonrió.

—¡Uwah! —se estiró el guitarrista. Koujaku pegó un bostezo— es hora de un descanso. Creo que iré de compras con mis fans~ —miró a Aoba— Aoba. ¿Vamos de compras?

Hubiese respondido que sí, pero recordó la cita con Theo. Y además, Ren le había pegado una mirada de complicidad imposible de ignorar.

—Discúlpame, no podré hoy —se disculpó el peliazul— tengo una cena con el hermano del director. Quiere afinar unos últimos retoques.

—¡Mah! Tú te lo pierdes —rió, retirándose.

—Tch —gruñó el pelirrojo— tengo 320 mensajes sin leer —cerró su Coil, retirándose también.

La sala quedó completamente vacía. Las luces apenas iluminaban los instrumentos cubiertos por las telas negras. Ren caminó hasta el borde del escenario y observó justo en donde Noiz se había sentado.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —musitó el baterista— no debí haberme levantado así. Fue algo muy inmaduro de mi parte —rascó su nuca apenado.

—Ah. No hace falta que te disculpes —mencionó Aoba con dejo de culpabilidad— yo hubiese reaccionado igual.

—Claro que no —rió el ojilino, regalándole una sonrisa cálida al vocalista.

 _No, claro que no._ Segundos de silencio.

—Sly estuvo muy bien ahí —agregó Ren, llevando sus manos detrás de su propia espalda— parece que al director le gusto.

—Jeh...el director —negó algo rendido— claro que no.

— _Ya no le dice Noiz_ —suspiró Ren, caminando algo endeble hacia el vocalista— Uhm...así que tienes una cena con Theodore.

—Sí. Aunque aún falta un poco para que venga por mí.

—Que bien. Seguro querrá hablar con Sly también —y rodó los ojos con inocencia.

Aoba frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin mostrar reprimenda respecto a lo que su compañero mencionaba. Captó a qué punto quería llegar. _No, Ren. Deja de engañarte_.

—Sly es muy popular —agregó Ren— es normal que todos caigan rend-...

—No. Ren. —refutó Aoba. Le fulminó con la mirada— no fue Sly quien besó al director.

—Tampoco fue Noiz quien lo hizo —se encogió de hombros, correspondiendo su mirada de igual forma.

El peliazul quedó en shock frente a su declaración.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó el vocalista casi atónito.

—¿Esto?

—Esto... —Aoba apretó sus puños con impotencia— lo haces mas difícil.

—Tú eres el que lo hace mas difícil —aclaró, parándose a solo centímetros de él. Los ojos de Ren parecían brillar con anhelo— ¿O acaso aun no te das cuenta de la verdad?

—¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

—La verdad, Aoba —sus pálidas manos tomaron las mejillas del Seragaki con semejante dulzura. Como si temiera que fuese a romperse— la verdad, es que el director no te ama. El quiere a Sly. No a ti.

Si hubiese sido otro, el ojilino hubiese salido corriendo por sus palabras. Realmente no quería estar ahí para escucharlas. _¿A quién quieres engañar, Aoba? Es cierto._ Los labios del vocalista temblaron tenuemente, mientras sus delicados orbes se inundaban de desamor. Una ilusión, sin si quiera comenzar a ser real. ¿Como podría acabar con algo que jamás empezó? Ren posicionó su diestra en el pecho de su líder, justo en donde permanecía su corazón. Musitó.

—Tu tampoco lo quieres a él. Es Sly quien lo desea.

Vale. Eso ya comenzaba a sonar mas real. Aoba desvió la mirada subyugado a la idea. Ya no quería discutir mas con su compañero. Solo era una víctima de su falta de voluntad ante su contraparte. ¿Por qué seguir insistiendo? Ren tenía razón. La mirada pacifica, segura, reconfortante de su baterista calaba hondo en aquellos momentos de soledad. Sus brazos se alzaron con suavidad y muy delicadamente, acabaron en las mejillas de Ren. El peliazul soltó un jadeo sutil. Y en cuestión de segundos, ambos labios se conectaron.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos sucumbieran ante el vaivén de deseo que emitían sus lenguas. Ren le tomó en brazos, observando la media luz de una habitación de servicio. Su frente se hundió en el pecho del Seragaki.

 **-0-**

Un golpe ensordecedor interrumpió las bellas tonadas del piano. Noiz había golpeado las teclas con potestad. El sonido del hielo agrietándose sobre el licor de su vaso. Los verdes orbes del alemán, parecían reflejar la escena intima entre Ren y Aoba en la vehemencia del fuego. No hacía falta estar ahí, para sentir lo que su pecho ya prescindía. De solo imaginarlo...

Hoy no hay inspiración. Nada fluye de sus dedos. _No hay nada._

La risa de Sly sobre el escenario, su mirada deseosamente provocativa, su voz. Los dedos de Noiz se deslizan con gracia por la madera del instrumento, acabando en la cremallera de su pantalón. Cerró sus ojos.

 **-0-**

Las cálidas manos de Aoba, ahora sujetaban su nuca con ternura. Noiz fue abriendo sus parpados con pesadez, divisando a su amante, sentado sobre el piano con delicia y elegancia; completamente desnudo.

—¿Sly...? —musitó el alemán, escurriendo sus manos por la pálida dermis de sus muslos— No. Aoba —declaró— tú no estás aquí.

—¿De qué hablas? —sonrió con ternura, acunándolo con sus brazos— claro que estoy aquí.

—No —negó con la cabeza, hundiendo su nuca en su vientre. La yema de sus dedos, quemaron su cintura con gozo— solo eres producto de mi imaginación. Pero...no importa —agregó, olfateando cada rincón de su cuerpo— quédate aquí. Un poco mas...

—¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? —rió el Seragaki, levantando su rostro para verle a los ojos— yo soy tu inspiración. Te lo prometí.

Aoba terminó bajándose del instrumento, para sentarse y acomodarse sobre su entrepiernas. Paulatinamente fue moviendo sus caderas, de adelante y hacia atrás con sumo cuidado. Las manos del rubio acabaron en su trasero, inclinando su cuerpo con la ayuda del vaivén contrario. Cada vez mas rápido. Mas rápido. Mas rápido.

—Aoba —se quejó Noiz, con lujuria— yo...te...

 **-0-**

—Ah... —jadeó el ojiverde. Su frente yacía pegada a las teclas de su herramienta musical. Rendido. Su diestra permanecía colgando, debajo de el. Su semilla se deslizaba por sus dedos con exquisitez. Gruñó, llegando a mostrar los dientes— no.

 **-0-**

Aun sentía la mirada insistente de Ren; el cómo examinaba mi cuerpo desnudo. El, yacía descansando sobre un sofá antiguo, sin sentir incomodidad de su propia desnudez. Había olvidado la forma en la que el recorría mi cuerpo. Por alguna razón lo había extrañado mucho. En el fondo de mi corazón, Ren siempre fue el protector de mis sentimientos. No sé cómo pude haberle rechazado antes. Me siento seguro a su lado. Me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta. Mi Coil comenzó a vibrar.

—Es el vehículo de Theo —reaccionó el Seragaki— ¡Demonios! ¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó, subiéndose los pantalones con rapidez— estoy retrasado.

—¿Es necesario que vayas? —pronunció Ren, girando la cabeza con descuido.

—Lo es —agregó, acomodando su chaqueta— nos vemos a la noche en el hotel.

—Espera.

—¿Huh?

El azabache se levantó del sofá y camino hasta el peliazul, dejándole un beso en los labios.

—Ahora si —rió— nos vemos luego —le dio la espalda, estirándose.

Ah. Ren. Se veía bien de esa forma...

Pero no podía seguir distrayéndose. Tomó su bolso y arrancó a la salida.

 **Mansión, 22:15PM:**

—Hacke matte —bufó Theodore— realmente eres malo para esto.

—Tch...no pensé que fuese tan complicado —se quejó Aoba ligeramente ruborizado. Llevaban un buen rato jugando ajedrez— apenas estoy empezando a aprender. No te burles.

—No lo hago —rió de nuevo, bebiendo un sorbo de su trago.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí lo estás haciendo de nuevo! —berreó el Seragaki, inflando sus mejillas en un berrinche— moh...

—Lo siento —Theo cubrió su boca con un pañuelo, limpiando los rastros del licor— es que me cuesta acostumbrarme a tus reacciones.

—Nh —gruñó Aoba, tomando un sorbo de su agua— mis reacciones no tienen nada de malo. Pasa que ustedes los alemanes son muy inexpresivos.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —arqueó una ceja.

—Sí. En verdad lo creo —aclaró el vocalista— son muy fríos.

—Mhn —el rubio gesticuló una mueca pensativa, sobando su mentón suavemente— depende de con qué tipo de alemanes te hayas cruzado.

—Bueno...estoy en Alemania. ¿No sería raro encontrarme con muchos alemanes? —lógica nivel Aoba.

—Una cosa son los alemanes en general —expuso Theodore— y otra muy distinta es entablar conversaciones con ellos.

El ojilino desvió la mirada hacia cualquier lado. Sus labios se apretaron un poco.

—¿O es que acaso estás hablando de alguien en particular? —jugueteó el ojiverde con una risita traviesa.

Aoba calló. Sus delicados dedos se entretuvieron con una pieza de ajedrez. Su vaso fue dejado de lado. Theodore se levantó de su sillón, paseándose por unos viejos estantes hasta extraer de él, un viejo libro de empastado de cuero. Regresó, hojeando un par de páginas, hasta que un papel corrugado color café salió de entre ellas. Era una fotografía. Tenía al menos unos 15 años.

—Dime una cosa, Aoba-kun —musitó el alemán. Sus pequeños ojitos delineaban la fotografía como si fuese una reliquia— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No —respondió abatido. La expresión del menor era nostálgica— soy hijo único. Me crié con mi abuela.

—Ah. Pero tienes una banda —agregó el rubio— de seguro debes de quererlos mucho.

—Como si fuesen mis hermanos —anunció Aoba— son mi familia.

Theodore levantó la vista, regalándole una mirada fulminante.

—Uno no se acuesta con los hermanos...Aoba-kun... —murmuró— si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Silencio. Theodore lo sabía. La relación que mantenía Aoba con Ren. El peliazul tragó saliva muy incómodo. Estaba siendo delatado con tanta facilidad.

—Wilhelm nació con una extraña enfermedad —su dedo pulgar frotaba la fotografía— por lo que fue aislado de nuestra familia y de otros niños, por miedo a que causara problemas. Por muchos años, estuvo solo en la soledad; solo yo velaba por él —tomó un sorbo de su trago. Las palabras del rubio estaban yendo cada vez más en un descenso sutil— por lo que nunca conoció el amor de una familia, así como tú, con tus compañeros. Ni si quiera el de hermanos. De modo que en ese tema, me atrevería a decir que es completamente ignorante —reveló. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de su contrario, que con expectación le escuchaba. Como si realmente supiera de lo que hablaba. Ah. Claro que lo hacía— nadie le enseñó que era el bien o el mal. Nadie le explicó que era gustar de algo...o de alguien. Y cuando algo le llama la atención; cosa que confieso es muy inusual, suele ser un gran acontecimiento. Y creo, que ni él debe de saber, que realmente le gusta —sonrió ladino—. Incluso con su carrera. Cuando le pregunté por qué tocaba el piano, me dijo que no sabía. Solo lo hacía. Al principio lo tocaba porque mi padre le obligaba a ello. Pero ahora...

—No estoy entendiendo —confesó Aoba en un intento por cambiar el tema.

—...ahora creo —especuló el germano— No. Afirmo. Que la razón esta aquí. Delante de mis ojos.

—Theo —Aoba había dejado la pieza a un lado, para hablar con mas ligereza— Noiz no sabe lo que quiere. Creo que aquí, ha habido un error muy grande. El quiere Sly. No a mí.

—¿De verdad crees que mi hermano no sabe lo que quiere, después de todo lo que te he dicho? —rió de forma irónica— él sabe lo que quiere. Pasa que no sabe cómo expresarlo, ya que jamás lo había sentido antes. Es todo —le estiró la fotografía para que la tomara— no quisiera ofenderte...pero creo que aquí, el que no sabe lo que quiere, es otro.

El Seragaki tomó la foto entre sus dedos, observando con mucho cuidado el contenido de esta. Eran Noiz y Theodore de pequeños. No deben de haber tenido más de 7 años, en diferencia de edad. El mayor sostenía un conejo entre sus brazos, mientras que el menor parecía abría una jaula, soltando otro más pequeño.

—Noiz parece feliz —murmuró el ojilino. Sus ojos se habían aguado sutilmente, como si quisiera llorar.

Theodore se levantó nuevamente de su sillón y guardó el libro, dándole la espalda al vocalista. Se detuvo a contemplar la ventana.

—Aun recuerdo ese día —mencionó el alemán— nunca había visto sonreír a mi hermano de esa forma —y bebió un último sorbo de Whisky— creo que hay muy pocas personas en el mundo, que realmente saben lo que quieren. Yo por ejemplo —agregó— yo solo quiero verlo sonreír una vez más. Como aquella vez.

—...

—¿Y tú, Aoba-kun? —volteó, entregándole una sonrisa cálida— ¿Tu sabes que es lo que quieres? ¿Lo sabes?

No sería la última vez que conversarían del asunto. Tampoco fue como si Theodore intercediera por Noiz, ya que claramente estaba actuando por su cuenta. Solo. Mas bien, estaba velando por él. Como cuando eran pequeños. Y Aoba no le culparía de nada por desear su felicidad. Era su hermano.

A eso de las 12:24 de la noche, el vehículo conducía de vuelta al hotel, con el peliazul en la parte trasera. Las últimas palabras de Theo carcomían sus pensamientos, ya que se había enterado de muchas cosas en una sola noche. La mala relación de Noiz con su padre y la relación que mantenía el progenitor con un grupo de mafiosos en Berlín, liderados por Virus y Trip. Los problemas desde que Aoba había llegado a Alemania, los últimos preparativos para el concierto de emergencia, incluso lo sucedido la noche del incidente con Ren.

— _Yo pagué tu fianza y la de tu compañero esa noche, a petición de Noiz_ —esclareció Theodore— _mi hermano es demasiado orgulloso para admitir, que estaba preocupado por ti. Y la única razón por la cual, no levantó cargos en contra de tu amigo, fue por, y nada más, que por ti. Es su forma de agradecerte, que le has devuelto el color a sus días._

Por alguna razón, esa declaración le había estrujado el corazón con dolencia. Y en la oscuridad del automóvil, las lagrimas descendieron sin tregua, por sus rosadas mejillas. ¿Como si quiera pudo llegar a pensar mal de el?

— _Soy un idiota_

Se había mordido tan fuerte el labio de la impotencia, que llegó a sangrar. Le debía una disculpa. No. Eso sería poco. Debía encontrar una forma de remediar su error o definitivamente no podría seguir viviendo con la culpa. Su Coil vibró.

—¡Aoba! —clamo Koujaku con histeria— ¡A ocurrido una tragedia!

—¿Koujaku?

 **Sala de ensayos, 1:00AM:**

Cuando Aoba llegó, la escena hablaba por sí sola. Todo estaba destruido, desparramado y completamente desordenado. Los instrumentos, habían desaparecido. Y lo peor de todo, Ren había sido brutalmente golpeado, siendo atendido por sus compañeros de banda.

—¿Como pudo pasar esto? —exclamó Haga-san, casi al límite de romper en llanto— esto es una desgracia. ¿Ahora como daremos el concierto sin instrumentos?

—¡Ren! —se encontró con el ojilino a muy mal traer. El peliazul se arrodilló a verle con padecimiento. Uno de sus ojos estaba completamente hinchado— ¿Que paso aquí?

—Aoba —murmuró algo desorientado el baterista— todo paso muy rápido. Luego de que tú te fuiste, yo iba de salida cuando fui interceptado por una banda de tipejos.

—Tch —escupió Koujaki con impotencia— miserables. Se robaron todo. Hasta los ecualizadores.

—¿Pero quién pudo haber hecho semejante cosa? —se preguntó el manager, desolado.

—¿No pudiste verles el rostro? —examinó Mizuki. Aun estaba sujetando al azabache.

—No —negó Ren— lo siento. Todos estaban encapuchados —tosió, gesticulando una expresión adolorida— solo alcancé a ver a dos tipos rubios descender de un vehículo negro. Parecían gemelos

—¿Parecían gemelos? —recordó.

— _Somos tus fans, Aoba-san_ —sonrió Virus.

—Virus y Trip —reconoció Aoba.

—¿Los conoces? —examinó Mizuki.

—Sí. Los había visto antes en una tienda de discos llamada _Morphine_ —explicó Aoba— trabajan para el padre de Noiz.

—¡¿Que dices?! —protestó Koujaku— ¡¿Así que esto fue obra del mocoso?! ¡Lo matare!

—No seas ridículo —defendió Aoba— ¿Qué sentido tendría que Noiz nos robara los instrumentos? Seria robarse así mismo.

—¡Jah! ¿Por qué no? —demandó el guitarrista— pudo haber sido una venganza por lo ocurrido con Ren la otra noche.

—No. Noiz no es así. El jamás se vengaría de esa forma —defendió Aoba. Comenzaba a cabrearse con el hecho de que todos odiaran al rubio. Aunque no los culpaba. El también había malinterpretado al chico en su momento.

—Pareciera ser que lo conoces muy bien —comentó el pelirrojo con aires de ironía— Aoba.

Ren hizo un mohín, tosiendo hacia otro lado.

—Vengo de la casa de su hermano —esclareció—el me explico todo. No estén sacando conclusiones que no son.

—No hemos sacado ninguna conclusión —aclaró Mizuki tocando la frente de Ren— mierda. Tienes fiebre. Sera mejor que te llevemos a un hospital.

Todos se movilizaron con prisa. No sacaban nada con quedarse ahí a lamentarse lo sucedido. Y para agregar más tragedias al asunto, al salir del recinto, nuevamente fueron abordados por una tropa de periodistas. Mizuki se cuestionó el cómo se enteraban de las noticias en ese país. Claro que huyeron nuevamente.

El diagnostico del los médicos fue definitivo. Ren estaría por lo menos dos o tres días en reposo, ya que le habían quebrado una costilla y fracturado dos dedos. Tocar algo sería imposible en su estado. La banda, estaba de mal en peor. Y al parecer, no eran los únicos.

 **Disquera, 2:12AM:**

— _Volvemos a la escena_ —comentó el reportero— _en donde la famosa banda japonesa EVOL, sufrió un millonario robo a eso de las 12:30 de la noche, en el sec-..._

Un vaso de vidrio se reventó con violencia contra la pantalla, estropeándola por completo. Noiz, estaba furioso. La puerta fue golpeada. Entró Clear.

—¿Me mandó a llamar Amo?

—Ve por mi abrigo —demandó Noiz, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto— y reúne a los muchachos. Iremos a darle una visita a alguien.

Las alarmas se encendieron por las calles de Berlín. Una gran nube de humo negra se elevaba entre los edificios de la ciudad. Morphine, estaba en llamas.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Trip, desde las afueras del local. Todo estaba a fuego vivo, mientras los bomberos intentaban controlar el incendio.

—Tsk, que problemático —masculló Virus con molestia— ese chico tiene lo suyo.

—¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? —inquirió Trip.

—Lo mejor será retirarnos —expresó el rubio, tecleando en su Coil— no me arriesgaré a seguir en el juego. No podemos ganar.

 **-0-**

Todos habían vuelto al hotel. Todos, a excepción de Aoba, quien se había quedado en el hospital para velar por Ren. Temía por su seguridad, más que la de el mismo. A eso de las 4 de la madrugada, los pasillos del recinto permanecían vacios. No había pegado ojo durante toda la noche y, sus parpados ya comenzaban a doler.

—Aoba —llamó Ren, desde su camilla. Aun estaba muy débil.

—Ren. ¿Estás bien? —consultó el Seragaki al notar que su compañero despertaba.

—Estoy bien. El que me preocupa eres tú. Regresa al hotel.

—Yo estaré bien. No te preocupes por mi —musitó con calidez el vocalista— no pasa nada, yo seguiré aquí.

—Aoba... —el azabache pudo notar su falta de sueño. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, su expresión de culpabilidad en el asunto. No deseaba que tomara responsabilidad en algo que no era su falta— tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No tienes por qué cargar con esto.

El ojilino sonrió sin premuras, acariciando el dorso de su manito con suavidad.

—Ya lo sé. No estoy diciendo lo contrario —anunció, tranquilizando a su contrario con su voz— vuelve a dormir. Iré por un café a la maquina.

Mentira.

Por supuesto que se sentía culpable. Pero era mucho mas fácil llorar en silencio; en compañía de la máquina de refrescos y en la soledad de los fríos pasillos del sanatorio, que en frente de Ren. La golpiza, el robo, los malos entendidos, los conflictos. Todo, era su culpa. Y quitarse ese veneno del pecho, costaría mas que un simple café.

No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero los ligeros pasos endebles de alguien caminando hacia él, le arrebataron su trance depresivo.

Fue como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Era Noiz. Quien traía una expresión esclavizada en el rostro, y sus ropas a mal traer, completamente indecentes.

—¡¿N-Noiz?! —se levantó de golpe.

Alcanzó a sujetarle, cuando el rubio se desplomó entre sus brazos. Apestaba a bencina, humo y gaucho quemado. Su aspecto estaba ligeramente sucio, y sus manos algo fragosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó Aoba con desasosiego— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Aoba... —balbuceo el rubio, tosiendo con dificultad. Su respiración era cansada e irregular— yo...tenía que verte...

—¿Verme? —examinó estremecido. Las manos del ojiverde tocaban sus mejillas como si quisiera comprobar si su rostro estaba ahí— ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué...? —redundó el rubio, generando una sonrisa melancólica— ¿No es obvio?

—¿Obvio...?

Noiz había perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Noiz! ¡Oye! ¡Despierta! —le removió con horror— ¡Noiz! —llamó. Estaba solo en medio de la nada. Pedir ayuda a esas horas, se veía lejano. Tendría que el mismo cargarlo hasta emergencias si quería salvarlo. El miedo se apoderó de sus ojos, llegando sollozar— ¡Noiz! Por favor...no te vayas a morir...

El alemán emitió un quejido. Sintiendo algo húmedo, caer en su rostro.

—¿Esas...son lagrimas? —consultó, recobrando el conocimiento. Volvió a toser— ¿Estas acaso, llorando por mi? —bufó muy infantil.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy llorando por ti! —reclamó entre lagrimas, completamente sonrojado— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Tonto!

—No llores...

—¡¿Que no llore?! ¡Mira nada mas como te vienes a aparecer aquí! —protestó completamente fuera de sí. Y es que estaba asustado— ¡No me-...!

Calló. Por la gracia de un profundo beso, que el propio Noiz le había robado sin más. Pudo haber corrido el rostro. Pudo tan solo haberse separado de golpe, o abofetearlo por estar jugando de esa forma tan inmadura. Pudo haber hecho tantas cosas, si tan solo su cuerpo le hubiera respondido como demandaba. Pero no lo hizo. Sus labios se sentían tan calientes, que quemaban los suyos. Conectados casi como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Aoba cerró sus parpados, dejándose llevar por el, aun con el ceño fruncido. Si, estaba impotente por lo ocurrido, pero no iba a negar lo que su alborotado corazón le demandaba.

Los labios de Noiz fueron alejándose de los suyos con lentitud, tan solo dejando que sus miradas se estamparan en el sigilo.

—Lo siento —sonrió. Como solo él lo sabía hacer. Esperaba ya, su regaño— es que no pude evitar-...

—Ya cállate.

Y esta vez, fue Aoba quien le robaría el aliento, en un beso mucho mas ahogado que el anterior, como si quisiera comerle la boca. Parecía ser como si jamás le hubiese besado antes. Como si el mundo, fuese a terminar esa misma noche. Su lengua se entrelazó con la suya de manera frenética y no fue problema para el rubio, corresponder de igual forma. Se había olvidado por completo de sus heridas. Casi como la medicina perfecta, para sanar su dolor.

No quería separarse. En verdad que no. Pero su respiración ya comenzaba a entrar en sincronía con la del ojiverde y si seguían así, alguna camilla del recinto sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos. Se detuvo.

—Idiota —regañó Aoba, pegando su frente a la suya con ternura.

—Te amo.

El tiempo se detuvo en su declaración, dándose de bruces con sus palabras. Aoba estaba en shock. Y es que lo había dicho con tanta facilidad. Como si no fuese la gran cosa. Sin vergüenzas ni tapujos. Sin límites.

Solo un niño pequeño, preguntaría algo como lo que vendría a continuación. Alguien con la capacidad de inocencia sentimental tan grande, que ni el mismo pudiese controlarla.

—¿Tu me amas?

— _¿Que si...amo a Noiz...?..._


	3. Sinfonia en Berlín

— _Un gran incendio sufrió anoche la tienda de discos Morphine_ —anunció el reportero— _se especula presunta participación de terceros en el incidente. Al parecer una banda de maleantes irrumpieron el recinto privado a eso de las 2 de la madrugada, armados solo con botes de bencina._

— _¿Tendrá este fortuito suceso, alguna relación con el robo causado a EVOL, esa misma noche?_

— _¿Sera este el fin, de la carrera de los nipones?_

 **[...]**

—¿Joven amo?

—Llévame al hospital de Branden —demandó Theodore. Solo el, podía saber la verdad.

 **Hospital, 9:05AM.**

—¿Como esta, doctor? —examinó Aoba.

—Afortunadamente no sufrió mayores lesiones —explicó el especialista— las quemaduras solo fueron superficiales. No tocó la piel, ni tampoco tiene comprometido ningún órgano vital. Solo aspiró mucho humo.

—Me alegro —suspiró aliviado el Seragaki. Sus ojitos se habían iluminado con la noticia.

—Le daremos de alta dentro de la mañana. Por el momento, está recibiendo visitas —informó— con permiso.

Aoba golpeo la puerta primero antes de entrar. Noiz permanecía recostado sobre la camilla, observando las noticias que pasaban en la televisión. Hacían énfasis al incendio de la noche anterior, y antes de que el peliazul llegase a escuchar algo, apagó la TV. El rubio giro la cabeza hacia el muchacho, regalándole una sonrisa ladina al verle ahí.

—Noi-...—calló. De pronto, un sonrojo poderoso se quemó en sus mejillas.

— _¿Tu me amas...?_

Recordó su pregunta. Pregunta que aun, no había sido respondida. No pudo evitar ponerse extremadamente nervioso al notar su sonrisa. Rascó su mejilla mientras que a pasos lentos, se aproximaba a su camilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —examinó, sentándose al borde de la cama. Su mano había quedado muy cerca de la suya.

—Mejor, ahora que te veo —expresó el alemán, tomando el dorso de la mano de su contrario.

Inconscientemente, Aoba reprimió su diestra, dándose cuenta de inmediato de su error, para finalmente, posicionarla sobre la suya.

—¿Que tienes? —Noiz había puesto una cara de incoherencia— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si —dudó unos segundos— discúlpame. Es que vengo de visitar a Ren. Me distraje —el rostro del Seragaki estaba empañado en rubor.

—Ah. Ren —soltó sin ganas, desviando la mirada. Parecía ser que aun seguía molesto por el puñetazo que le dio.

—Vamos —musitó una tenue risa inocente— no te pongas así. ¿Sigues molesto por la pelea?

—No precisamente.

Las formas de contestar de Noiz a veces eran de lo mejor. Ideales para comenzar cualquier discusión. Sin embargo, Aoba no estaba en condiciones para seguirle el juego. Suspiró.

—El doctor dice que te darán de alta antes del medio día. Afortunadamente no sufriste mayores daños —agregó— pero ¿Que se supone que anduviste haciendo?

—Nada malo, realmente —contestó en seco; no le dirigía la mirada.

—Noiz —protestó el ojilino. Si seguía contestando así, no llegarían muy lejos— ¿Quieres ya, dejar esa actitud por favor?

—No me agrada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ren.

El Seragaki ladeó la boca. Su expresión denotaba mucha nostalgia. _Es como un niño, definitivamente. ¿Me está haciendo berrinche porque fui a ver a Ren? ¿En verdad?_

—¿Seguirás siendo mi inspiración? —musitó Noiz.

Otra vez una de esas preguntas que le dejaban con taquicardia. _Joder contigo, Noiz. Siempre poniéndome contra la pared._ Aoba llegó a soltar un jadeo caliente, de lo nervioso que se encontraba. ¿Cómo era posible que le provocara tantas cosas en el estomago? Vomitaría arcoíris de ser necesario.

La puerta se abrió, rescatando al joven vocalista del aprieto emocional en el que se encontraba. Era Theodore, que al ver a su hermano mayor, negó con la cabeza derrotado.

—¿Que voy a hacer contigo? —como si Theo ya no le conociera.

—Firmar el contrato con la corporación —declaró Noiz.

De pronto, el ambiente se puso tenso entre ambos hermanos, dejando a Aoba entre fuego cruzado de miradas. Rápidamente se levantó, excusándose de ir al baño para dejarles a solas unos momentos. Ciertamente Theo, estaba molesto esta vez. Y aunque el peliazul había salido de la pieza, no iría muy lejos. Se quedaría escuchando detrás de la puerta. Aquí había gato encerrado.  
En el interior de la habitación, el rubio menor tomaba asiento al lado de la camilla.

Extrajo de una pequeña bolsa de tela, unos dulces alemanes que tanto le gustaban al mayor, y que sin duda no demoró mucho en comer apenas les vio. Noiz tenía hambre.

—Así que...¿Firmar el contrato?

—Fue mi padre —explicó el director. Su boca masticaba parte de la masa de aquellos dulces— el mandó a robar los instrumentos.

—No me sorprende —se encogió de hombros el menor— después de lo que hiciste. Sacarlo de la mesa directiva fue muy osado, Wilhelm. Padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Ya lo conoces. Y es que el no apoya la relación que estas formando con el joven Seragaki

—¿Y tu si? —cuestionó con irreverencia.

—Me ofendes al pensar que no —Theo frunció el ceño. Ciertamente ya había hecho bastante por su hermano— sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Entonces firma el contrato, Theo —demandó Noiz, clavándole una mirada penetrante a su familiar— necesito los instrumentos para mañana. El concierto será a las 18:00 horas y no puedo ya, cancelarlo otra vez. Sería la ruina.

—Sabes que no puedo, hermano —negó— incluso si firmara y consiguiera los instrumentos, padre se enteraría y seria mi ruina también. De nada serviría.

—¿Pero tú de qué lado estas? —gruñó Noiz.

—¡Renuncie a mi herencia, por ti! —se exaltó el ojiverde menor, levantándose de golpe de su silla— ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar de qué lado estoy?! —sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Y es que ciertamente, nunca habían tenido una discusión en años. No. Mas bien, jamás la habían tenido. Un primer reencuentro y roce. Nada que no se pudiese manejar. Theodore se calmó, regresando a su silla en un suspiro resignado— no me importa ser pobre, con tal de verte feliz. Lo sabes —declaró— pero incluso si firmara el acuerdo, mi padre lo cancelaria. Sabes que tiene acceso a **mi** mesa directiva.

—Lo hare yo.

—¿Eh? —Theodore parpadeó.

—Tu haz el contrato. Yo firmare por ti —musitó Noiz— los acreedores confían mas en ti que en mi. Sera negocio redondo.

—Wilhelm —el germano menor hizo un mohín en respuesta a su declaración— si el concierto no resulta ser como esperamos, te irás a la ruina. ¿Lo estas considerando, verdad? Hablamos de mucho dinero ahí.

—Lo hago.

—¿Entonces por qué...? —curioseó Theo con estupefacción. Simplemente estaba arriesgando su carrera en aquella banda.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —expresó Noiz. Sus pequeños orbes, verdes, parecían dos cristales recién pulidos. Brillosos, llenos de anhelo y confianza.

Fue entonces cuando Theodore captó el mensaje. Tan solo bastaba una simple mirada de esas, para afirmar lo que ya creía. Ante eso, Theo no podía hacer nada. Solo un sentimiento como ese, sería capaz de derrumbar todo su imperio discográfico, sin que le importase un carajo. Ya conocía a su hermano.

—Yo confió en el, así como el confió en mí. Confió en su talento. Es un gran artista. No fallará —agregó el rubio mayor. Su voz se había quebrado un tanto. Y es que solo con su hermano llegaría a mostrarse así. Temeroso— esto pasó por mis descuidos. Yo nunca debí confiarme tanto. Le prometí que lo protegería. Que nadie nos separaría. Y no dejare, que la falta de unos instrumentos musicales arruinen esto —su voz se hizo más ronca de lo habitual. Arrugó el entrecejo con dolencia— lo hare feliz, aunque tenga que destruir todo a mi paso.

—¿Eso incluye a Morphine? —indago Theodore, muy innegable en sus palabras.

—Eso...incluye a Morphine —repitió Noiz— Virus y Trip, se metieron con la persona equivocada. Ahora mi padre ya lo sabe.

Segundos de silencio inundaron la habitación, tras la declaración del director. Si bien, Theodore no estaba de acuerdo con la violencia empleada, ni los métodos utilizados, ciertamente admitía que su padre había jugado sucio esta vez. Y si había algo en este mundo que odiase mas, era la injusticia.  
Asintió sin más.

—Hare el contrato —dilucidó finalmente— y lo firmare yo. Tengo como arreglármelas para que padre no se entere —se levantó— ese concierto se realizará. Como se había planeado. Lo prometo.

Luego de un fuerte abrazo, Theodore se encaminó hasta la salida. No sin antes mencionar algo, que le rondaba los pensamientos de hacia unos segundos atrás. Solo quería confirmarlo.

—Estas enamorado de él ¿No es así? —inquirió.

—Como no tienes idea...

—Jm —sonrió cálido— solo no vayas a enloquecer, hermano —bromeó, desapareciendo ya tras la puerta.

Al salir, Theo se detuvo justo en la mitad del pasillo, denotando un aire pensativo. Mas no pasó a mayores, retirándose ya del hospital. El rubio menor había sentido la presencia de alguien, muy cerca de él.  
Aoba. Quien había huido antes de que el ojiverde saliera y, yacía escondido del otro lado de la máquina de refrescos. Se dejó caer al suelo, deslizando su espalda contra el artefacto completamente en shock. Sus manos, cubrían su boca con ímpetu, mientras que las lagrimas caían a mares por sus mejillas. Lo que había escuchado detrás de la puerta, había sido más que una simple declaración. Fue una sentencia de condena. Una condena, que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

— _Como no tienes idea..._

Aoba se levantó tras recobrar ya, la conciencia del lugar en donde se encontraba. Y a pasos endebles se encaminó de vuelta a la habitación, aprovechando de limpiar las gotas saladas que aun permanecían en sus nostálgicos orbes.  
Al llegar a la mitad del pasillo, captó la presencia del doctor de turno saliendo de la habitación de Noiz. Le habían dado el alta ya, y el germano se terminaba de vestir en el interior.

La mano del Seragaki se mantuvo a solo centímetros de la manija, dudando si abrirla o no. Y a lo que aprecia ser una trágica coincidencia, desde el interior, Noiz hacia lo mismo, antes de salir. Una sola puerta les separaba de su reencuentro. _Si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor.  
_ La diestra de Aoba tembló. Noiz giró la manilla. No había nadie.

 **[...]**

—Aoba —llamó Mizuki al verle entrar. Su rostro denotaba mucha tristeza. Parte de las escleróticas de sus ojos estaban rojizas— ¿Que tienes? ¿Estuviste llorando?

—Ah. No —negó el peliazul algo aturdido por la pregunta. Desvió la mirada— estaban fumigando el patio. Lo siento —todos parecían preocupados mas por el que por Ren, el cual aun estaba en cama. Se acercó a el— ¿Como sigues?

—Mejor, gracias —sonrió el azabache.

Haga-san venia entrando a la habitación con una expresión derrotada en el rostro. Sus hombros se encogieron ligeramente.

—He estado pensando últimamente —comentó el manager— que lo mejor sería que volviéramos a Japón.

—¿Que dices? —Koujaku frunció el ceño— ¿No estarán pensando todos en eso, o si? —observó a Aoba— ¿Tu?

—No. No podemos rendirnos ahora —expresó Aoba con determinación— es justamente lo que ellos quieren.

—Y lo están logrando —bufó Mizuki— es cosa de ver a Ren. El robo. La cancelación.

—Es cierto que han pasado cosas últimamente —y el Seragaki estaba al tanto de la culpa que el mismo sentía por ello— pero Noiz nos ayudara a resolverlo. Confió en el. Daremos el concierto apenas Ren se levante de la cama.

—¿Y tu como demonios sabes eso? —cuestionó Koujaku, arqueando una de sus cejas— ¿Cuando hablaste con el mocoso?

De cierto modo, todos se quedaron viendo al vocalista algo intrigados por su afirmación. En cuestión de segundos, Aoba sintió recaer el peso de la presión de sus miradas, sobre sus hombros. Tosió algo incomodo. No podía admitir que estaba juntándose en privado con él, o a espaldas de todos.

—¿Y bien? —insistió el guitarrista.

—Hablé con Theodore esta mañana —mintió— me llamó. Y él me dijo que firmaría un nuevo contrato para conseguirnos instrumentos y dar el concierto igual. Todo, a nombre de Noiz.

—¿Eso es seguro? —el pelirrojo estaba algo intranquilo— quiero decir —le echo un ojo a los demás— es el padre de él, quien nos ha estado jodiendo la vida. El robo y eso.

—Se que suena difícil de creer —Aoba no podía juzgarlos. Cualquiera en su sano juicio ya comenzaría a dudar— pero no olviden que fue Theo, quien nos prestó esa sala de ensayo. Además, es el dinero de Noiz el que está en juego. Y su prestigio como director. Seria estúpido hacerse daño ellos mismos.

Nadie parecía contento con la idea. Y de a poco, la posibilidad de volver a Japón se incrementaba en el ambiente. Haga-san carraspeó, tomando la palabra.

—Mi misión no es solo hacerlos famosos y ricos —expresó el mayor. Ya hablaba como si fuese un padre para todos— también es cuidarlos de todo mal —haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido con el baterista— pero por sobre todas las cosas...deseo verlos felices con lo que hacen. Y veo que realmente lo disfrutan —sonrió de vuelta— propongo que le demos una última oportunidad a esto. Dicen por ahí, que la tercera es la vencida. ¿Qué dicen?

Esta vez, ninguno de ellos tenía nada que perder, por que técnicamente ya lo habían perdido. Era tiempo de recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho. Su fama. La gloria. El escenario. Koujaku suspiró, rendido al pensamiento del mayor. Ren, solo asintió.

—Una última gira, siempre debe de tener un ultimo concierto —rió el ojiverde, aplaudiendo la idea del manager— hagámoslo.

Los ojos del líder se encendieron como dos focos.

—Gracias chicos. Esta vez, lo lograremos —animó con júbilo.

Los días pasaron lentos en las paredes del sanatorio. Dependiendo de los horarios de visita, los muchachos se fueron turnando para velar por el baterista mal herido. Ren se recuperaba de forma exitosa tras el altercado. La movilidad de sus dedos había vuelto al segundo día de internado. Incluso, ya no sentía malestar a la hora de toser. Sus costillas sanaban rápidamente. Y ya para el tercer día, el azabache estaba casi regenerado. Preparado a salir de ahí.

El diagnostico del doctor era conciso. Con una dieta suficientemente blanda y poco estrés, podría volver a las pistas de la música. Todos los integrantes de la banda estaban ansiosos ya, por comenzar.  
El contrato de Theodore había salido bien. Como lo planeado. Y fue el mismo alemán, que entablaba conversaciones con el vocalista. Por alguna razón desconocida, Noiz no había vuelto a aparecer. No era de esperarse que lo hiciera, puesto que técnicamente aquel día, no volvió del "baño". Así que literalmente le había dejado plantado. Aoba estaba al tanto de la situación, pero no deseaba que los problemas sentimentales con el rubio mayor afectaran ya, su concentración, dejando esta vez que fuese Sly, quien cantara y no el.

Las calles volvieron a empapelarse de folletos alusivos al concierto. Más pequeños, claro, pero aun importantes para las fans que, ansiosas esperaban el regreso de la banda. Los noticiarios se llenaron de especulaciones tras los incidentes preliminares al show. Sin embargo, eso no disminuía la popularidad del grupo. Por el contrario.  
El gran día había llegado, y las entradas estaban agotadas. Desde las Vips, hasta las más lejanas.

Las luces del recinto funcionaban bien. El sonido estaba testeado y marchando a la perfección. La seguridad también. Theodore se había encargado personalmente de contratar una cuadrilla de guardias para el espectáculo, por lo que fueron apostados en cada entrada, puerta, ventana, si así fuese necesario. Nada podría arruinar esta vez la presentación. Ni si quiera su padre.

Nuevamente la muchedumbre se aglutinaba en los accesos, clamando por los integrantes. Por el show. Los asistentes alzaban sus luces de neon, generando movimientos con sus manos al unisonó.

—¡15 minutos Seragaki! —llamaron desde el exterior de su camarín.

Ya había pasado muchas veces por ese anuncio fatídico antes del show, así que no era como si le pusiera nervioso que le recordaran cuanto tiempo faltaba para subir. Sin embargo, por alguna razón esta vez era distinto a las demás. No por el hecho de que estuviera retirándose de su carrera musical, sino mas bien, porque no todo estaba concluido para él. No al menos su corazón. Su comportamiento había sido por lo bajo, una mierda. Cosa que ni el mismo se explicaba, ya que con Ren no solía actuar así. ¿Entonces por que con Noiz era todo tan jodidamente distinto?

Aquellos orbes ámbar, se clavaron en el espejo de la habitación con desilusión. Las palabras de Theodore habían estado vagando por sus noches desde que las escuchó salir de sus labios.

— _¿Y tú, Aoba-kun...? ¿Tú sabes lo que quieres?_

—¿Que es lo que quiero? —se cuestionó el peliazul. Sus delicados dedos recorrieron el tocador con inconsistencia. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler nuevamente— Uhg...¿Por qué justo ahora...? —se quejó, sujetando su nuca con dolencia. Aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Noiz en su boca. _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_

— _Te amo...¿Tú me amas?_

—¡5 minutos! —avisaron.

— _No es momento de estar pensando estupideces, Aoba_ —reprochó Sly— _es hora de que yo haga el trabajo y tu, vayas a dormir_ —sonrió con malicia.

El concierto, dio inicio sin un minuto de retraso. El primero en salir al escenario fue Ren, quien se acomodó en el taburete de su instrumento. Sus dedos ya completamente recuperados, dieron un giro maestro a sus baquetas. Solo como el sabia hacerlo. Con estilo y gracia. Saludó al público. Seguido de ello subió Koujaku, el guitarrista y Mizuki, el bajista. Ambos se guiñaron el ojo entre sí. Un poco de fanservice; que las chicas agradecían. Y finalmente, Sly, quien con solo pisar el escenario con aquellas botas azules, encendió el recinto.

—¡EVOL! —vociferaron los espectadores de forma unánime.

Con solo cuatro toques de Ren sobre el dorado platillo, la música dio inicio. Incluso si los asistentes no entendían una mierda de japonés, bramaban las letras de las canciones como si realmente fuesen uno. Sly se desplazaba por el escenario con elegancia. Mas ansioso y vigoroso que nunca. Koujaku y Mizuki no se quedaban atrás. Ellos también tenían sus performances, intercalándose y fusionándose en las tonadas que sus guitarras daban.

— _¡¿Quieren un poco más?!_ —clamó Sly.

 **[...]**

Un vehículo azabache se había detenido a las afueras del recinto. La puerta se abrió, dejando descender unas zapatillas muy coloquiales a la acera.

—Disculpe. No puede pasar —anunció el guardia— el show ha dado inicio y necesita una entrada para ingresar.

—¿Esto sirve como entrada? —expuso el joven, mostrando su tarjeta.

—¡Oh! D-discúlpenos, joven Wilhelm. No le reconocimos —el hombre abrió las puertas de inmediato, casi asustado con su presencia— po-por favor, adelante.

—Noiz —corrigió.

El rubio hizo un mohín, suspirando con desagrado antes de entrar. Clear venía detrás de él.

—¿Que tienen de malo mis ropas? —protestó Noiz, caminando por el pasillo principal— vengo a un concierto de rock.

—N-no tienen nada de malo, amo —asintió Clear— no podría venir con traje. Eso no sería adecuado.

—Tch, que estupidez —se había cabreado. Y es que se estuvo cambiándose toda la tarde para elegir algo acorde a la ocasión.

Noiz traía una vestimenta muy apropiada. No sería raro que no le reconocieran como el director. El sonido se hizo cada vez más intenso a medida que llegaban al final del túnel, ya siendo sorprendidos por las luces y la muchedumbre. Sly estaba ahí...

—Vamos a mezclarnos —demandó Noiz extremadamente serio— ... —alzó la mano— ¡Sly! —la bajó— mierda.

—¿E-eh? —El albino se desoriento por unos segundos.

—Consígueme algún Lightstick. Ahora —agregó.

—¿En donde conseguiré uno de esos, amo? —Clear rascó su nuca apenado.

—¡Que se yo! Roba alguno —exigió el alemán. Una chica venia corriendo desde el baño, justo por el pasillo. Noiz le hizo una zancadilla. La muchacha saltó a la mierda, botando el suyo[?]— listo. Ahora unos asientos.

—P-por favor, no vaya a matar a alguien para obtenerlos —comentó el albino, mientras una gotita descendía por su sien— déjeme conseguirlos yo.

—Para hoy día —lo patea.

Fue casi de milagro que Clear hubiese encontrado dos asientos disponibles en la sección Vip. Ya que una de las muchachas que estaba ahí, se había desmayado[?]. Noiz estaba ya, muy cerca del escenario. Los suficiente para ver a Aoba de cerca. No obstante, algo cabreado, debido a que un par de chicas no dejaban de gritar en sus oídos.

—¡Sly! ¡Dame un hijo! —saltaba la chica completamente eufórica— ¡Kyagh! ¡Se mío!

Noiz frunció el ceño.

— _En tus sueños, perra_ —la empuja a la verga.

—¡Amo! —chilló Clear en protesta.

 **[...]**

La multitud se sumó aun mas al show. La mayoría estaban casi hipnotizados con la voz del Seragaki. Estimulados. Siendo adictos a la frecuencia de su voz y al majestuoso desplante escénico que presentaba al público. A medida que el concierto avanzaba, el calor se apoderaba con vehemencia de sus cuerpos. Sly había mojado ya, su nuca y parte de su cuerpo con una botella de agua. Las fans casi se mojaron cuando sacudió su húmedo cabello de lado a lado. No faltó la que se desmayó por ahí.

El líquido pegaba su polera a su pecho, dejando a la imaginación mucho más que desear. Remarcando sus tetillas. El peliazul estaba llegando al clímax del recital. Y aunque no estuviese dentro del contrato o de sus parámetros, quería jugar un poco mas con sus fans.  
Una de ellas, terminó siendo jalada hasta el escenario, en donde sin tapujo alguno, el ojilino le robó un beso asfixiante. La chica, cayó rendida en sus brazos.

—¡Yo también quiero! —demandó una muchacha toda alocada.

Sí, bueno. Todas querían. Incluso los hombres[?]. La joven fue bajada mas inconsciente que consiente, siendo auxiliada por sus amigas.

—Se-sentí su lengua hasta mi garganta —expresó la chica, completamente roja como un tomate[?]— f-fue hermoso... —sus ojos giraban.

Y para darle mucho mas furor a la presentación, el peliazul caminó hasta Mizuki y sin más, le robó un beso también. Juguetear con sus compañeros de banda era algo en lo que todos ya, estaban acostumbrados. Conocían a Sly. Sabían lo que le gustaba hacer y lo que no. Y si bien para el publico eso era solo parte del show, para el Seragaki no lo era. El realmente gozaba y disfrutaba de ello. Dando agarrones de trasero, incluso de paquetes[?]. Haciéndose ver deseable para todos.

— _Deseable..._

Un fuerte palpitar le desorientó en medio de la letra de una canción. Afortunadamente nadie había alcanzado a notarlo, puesto que esta ya estaba terminando. Sin embargo, sus compañeros si alcanzaron a captarlo. Se observaron con complicidad, ya dando por finalizada la melodía. La muchedumbre vociferó. Aun faltaban dos canciones más para las tres horas de concierto.  
El Seragaki fue por mas agua.

—¿Aoba, estas bien? —consultó Mizuki disimuladamente.

—Arhg... —se quejó, mascullando entre dientes— _Aoba no está aquí. No me jodas las bolas._

Se había mareado considerablemente. Algo no estaba bien. El Seragaki negó con la cabeza, regresando una vez más al micrófono para continuar.

—¿Sly? —consultó Koujaku algo estremecido.

— _¡Estoy bien, carajo!_ —gruñó, regresando la vista a la multitud— _¡Overcross!_

Era el nombre de la última canción de la velada. Casi en contra de lo que sus compañeros estuviesen pensando, la melodía dio inicio. Sly comenzó a cantar como de costumbre, sintiendo cada vez mas fuertes las punzadas en su cabeza. Alejó ligeramente su boca del micrófono, gruñendo contra sí mismo. Aoba estaba luchando para salir de su interior.

— _¿Qué haces...?_ —protestó Sly.

Nuevamente los recuerdos. Otro palpitar aun más agudo. Y de pronto un mareo ensordecedor que le hizo perder ligeramente el equilibrio. Todo comenzó a verse nebuloso. Los acordes se escuchaban distantes. Las luces, la gente gritando, fueron interrumpidos por el pulso de su propio corazón. Aoba soltó un jadeo doloroso, cosa que Noiz, captó.

—Aoba —susurró el alemán.

Todo se vino a negro en su mente.

— _¿Que es lo que quieres, Aoba-kun?_ —esa voz.

 **[...]**

—¿Que es lo que quiero?

Fue como si las imágenes pasaran en cámara lenta a su alrededor. Veinte mil asistentes. Todos eufóricos. Las luces se apagaron.

—¿Que es lo que en verdad, quiero? ...

— _Yo seré tu inspiración_ —tomó sus mejillas con dulzura— _lo prometo._

—¿Noiz...?

— _Te amo..._

—Noiz...

— _¿Tu me amas?_

—Lo que quiero...

— _¿Tu me amas?_

—Lo que en verdad quiero...

—¿ _Tu me amas?_

—Lo que realmente, deseo...

— _¿Tu me amas...?_

—Es...

 **[...]**

—¡Aoba! —una voz familiar.

La canción había terminado. La multitud aclamó histérica tras el final. Sly, se había ido. Koujaku, Mizuki y Ren estaban estupefactos tras el cambio del peliazul. Aoba recobraba los sentidos, percatándose que los rostros de los asistentes habían desaparecido. No había nadie ahí. Nadie, a excepción alguien. Una sola persona, entre mil espectadores, siendo alumbrada solo por la luz tenue de los artefactos.

Era Noiz, quien le observaba atónito de entre la masa. No estaba cantando, ni saltando, ni mucho menos bramando por él. Estaba ahí, inmóvil, conectando su mirada con la suya. ¿Como no lo había notado antes? ¿Cómo no verlo? ¿Cómo no sentir su presencia? ¿Cómo no...amarlo?

—Aoba... —llamó Ren, moviendo el hombro de su compañero— ¿Estás bien?

—Noiz... —musitó sin más, dejando de lado el micrófono. La voz de Ren no había llegado para nada a sus oídos. Estaba magnetizado por la mirada de su contrario. Dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¡Aoba! —el azabache apretó su hombro en un intento por detenerle. Mas le soltó. Ren, le dejo ir.

—Lo que realmente quiero... —Aoba bajó del escenario, ignorando a cualquiera que le gritara o le tocara— eres tú.

La multitud calló, silenciando el recinto como si hubiesen asesinado a alguien. Los pies del vocalista caminaron hasta el rubio, siendo atraído a su presencia como abeja a la miel.  
Las personas se hicieron a un lado, generando un camino expedito a su reencuentro, hasta que solo quedase a centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Aoba —jadeó Noiz.

—Te amo —declaró el Seragaki— Te amo. Noiz —le abrazó, rodeando sus menudos brazos entre su cuerpo— sácame de aquí —pidió, con un sonrojo extremadamente furioso en sus mejillas.

—¿Adonde quieres ir? —parpadeó atónito el alemán. Instintivamente correspondió su abrazo.

—A donde sea —suplicó bajito— llévame lejos. No me importa si es contigo. Vámonos...

No voló ni una mosca ante la escena. La noticia había desconcertado incluso a los integrantes de la banda, que también observaban atónitos la situación. No iba a esperar más. Noiz le tomó en brazos, cual novia recién casada, y en completo hermetismo, se lo llevó de ahí, sin que nadie interfiriera. Nadie se hubiese atrevido tampoco. Ambos, desaparecieron entre la penumbra del lugar. El concierto...ha terminado.

—Esto...definitivamente saldrá en las noticias —murmuró Mizuki, impactado.

—Hey... —negó Koujaku— aun quedamos nosotros aquí...

Y ya que nadie estaba prestándoles atención y, debían salvar el gran final, Koujaku se quitó la polera y la lanzo al público en un acto desesperado.

—¡WEEEH! —vociferó el guitarrista.

Todas las fans enloquecieron en cuestión de segundos.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces idiota?! —refutó el pelirrojo. Y es que Koujaku estaba intentando bajarle los pantalones[?].

—¡Desnúdate o te desnudo! —bufó.

—¡¿Qué?! [?]

—Aoba... —Ren, simplemente se retiró en silencio.

En los pasillos:

—¿A dónde vamos ahora, Amo? —consultó el albino con inocencia, caminando hacia la salida.

—A mi apartamento —demandó Noiz.

 **[...]**

Clear condujo raudo hasta el departamento de Noiz. Y antes de que se retirara del lugar, dejo ordenado al conserje que nadie molestase al 202, desconectando su citofono por las dudas.

La puerta del departamento se llaveo, dejando al peliazul ya, con los pies en el suelo. Era el pent-house del director; lugar al que jamás nadie, había entrado a excepción de Theodore. Y a los ojos del Seragaki, todo estaba jodidamente bien decorado. Noiz no había asistido al concierto con la intención de acabar ahí, por lo que todo había sido literalmente espontaneo. Ambos estaban sudados y algo sucios. El rubio, le ofreció el baño para que se diera una ducha mientras él, servía algo de comida, alcohol y prendía la chimenea.

Todo para reconfortar a su nuevo invitado. Su invitado especial.  
En otra ocasión, Aoba hubiese reaccionado incomodo o muy intimidado, sin embargo ahora todo era distinto para él. El haber reconocido que estaba enamorado del alemán le había quitado un peso de encima. Se sentía cómodo a su lado. Protegido. Confiaba en el.  
Ya no tenía miedo. Ya no huiría. Ya no dudaría. Ya no. Noiz se tomaría las cosas con calma. No tenía prisa en nada, ya que la noche era joven y para su fortuna, Aoba era solo de él y de nadie más. Nada ni nadie podría interrumpirlos ahora. No en el yugo de su hogar.

Apenas el ojilino desocupó la ducha, fue el turno del rubio. No habían cruzado palabras más profundas desde que abandonaron el concierto, solo señales y una que otra indicación. Aoba no traía ropa de cambio, pero Noiz le había permitido indagar en el closet de su habitación para que eligiese lo que quisiera.  
Ciertamente, todas las prendas del germano eran mucho más grandes que las de él, pero no era como si fuese un impedimento para usarlas. Todo estaba tan bien ordenado, limpio y estirado, que le daba pena desarmar algo para ponérselo; eligiendo finalmente un boxer color negro y una camisa azul, sutilmente más larga que el.

Al regresar a la sala principal, Noiz ya había salido del baño con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela plomo similar a un pijama. Su cabello estaba aun algo húmedo, mas no se hizo problemas por él a la hora de sentarse en el gran sofá. Aoba, hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado. El ojiverde había dejado sobre un plato de madera muchas cosas para comer, incluyendo frutas vivas y secas. También había puesto algo de música. Música que el mismo había creado. Esta vez, el peliazul se sentía algo cohibido por la escena ligeramente sensual. El director rompió el silencio.

—Esta es tuya —mencionó Noiz, masticando una aceituna.

—¿Eh? —despabiló.

—La canción —apuntó con su índice al equipo— la compuse gracias a ti.

—A-ah. E-eso... —no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza. No sabía por dónde empezar la conversación. Ese era un buen inicio. A los ojos de Aoba, su compañero se veía extremadamente atractivo. No era capaz ya, de controlar sus pálpitos— tu casa es muy linda. Me gusta —como para hablar de alguna cosa[?]. Su contrario soltó un suspiro. Aoba se hizo un facepalm mental. Era muy malo para el flirteo. Sus ojitos se toparon con una frutilla rebanada en dos, cogiéndola— me gustan las fres-...¡Woah! —no alcanzó a comerla, que esta rodó hasta el sofá. Noiz ya le había acorralado contra el respaldo— ¿Q-que sucede...?

—¿Es verdad? —examinó, curioseando su rostro con insistencia— que me amas.

Como cuando el chico que te gusta, te pregunta descaradamente para hacerte sentir más incomodo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sincero? Llega a doler.

—Nh... —Aoba desvió la mirada, completamente nervioso— e-es lo que dije...¿No?

—Repítelo.

—¿Jah? —parpadeó.

—Que lo repitas —solicito el rubio.

—¿Pa-para que quieres que lo repita? —Aoba llegó a jadear de lo cerca que estaba de su rostro.

—Quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

—No bromees así —exclamó el peliazul, encogiéndose sutilmente de hombros sobre sí mismo— si ya lo escuchaste.

—Te amo.

—Y-ya deja de hacer eso... —protestó mas rojo que antes.

—¿Qué cosa? —susurró Noiz, olfateando sutilmente el aroma de su cuello.

—E-es-o —tartamudeó Aoba. La calidez de su aliento erizaba su piel.

—¿Decir que te amo?

—¡Sí! —aseguró el vocalista.

—Pero te amo.

—¡Ya basta! —le empujó hacia atrás, sin llegar a alejarlo del todo. Las fosas nasales del ojilino se abrían y cerraban con fuerza. Sus ojitos ligeramente vidriosos.

Noiz hizo un mohín, exhalando con resignación. Giró los ojos hacia cualquier lado. De alguna manera, el Seragaki sintió un apretón en su corazón. _Culpa._ De un solo empujón, Aoba acabó sentando a su contrario, dejándolo ahora a él, contra el respaldo. El por su parte, se acomodó en sus piernas.

Conectó su mirada endeble por unos segundos, antes de besar sus labios con suavidad y murmurar.

—Te amo —aclaró sin más. Y es que comenzaba a captar, que al rubio le gustaba escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Lo repetiría cuantas veces fuese necesario, si así lo necesitaba el— Te amo.

El ojiverde sonrió ladino, tomando sus mejillas con calidez entre sus manos.

—Te amo —rió Noiz.

—Te amo —rió de vuelta Aoba.

—Te amo —redundó el director.

—¿Tienes un fetiche con la palabra, no? —bromeó Aoba.

—Puede ser.

—Deberías componer una canción con eso —sugirió el peliazul en una sonrisa.

—¿Me ayudarías? —examinó el alemán— a componerla.

—Claro que si —le dio un golpecito en su nariz con el dedo índice— prometí hacerlo ¿No? Bobo —bufó. Noiz soltó un gruñido más bien de satisfacción, robándole un beso sutilmente corto. Y para cuando ya sus labios se separaban, Aoba notó el sonido rugoso de algo en sus rodillas. Era la tira de 20 condones con sabores frutales que el germano llevaba aquella noche en la comisaria— ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? —una gota bajó por su sien. La tomó entre sus dedos.

—Debe de haberse caído de mis bolsillos cuando me empujaste —aclaró de lo más normal.

—¿Mhn? —Aoba se había entretenido leyendo los envoltorios. Y es que para ser sinceros, jamás había visto profilácticos. Menos de sabores. Aunque sonara ridículo, era inexperto, ya que jamás los usó— ¿Por qué los llevas contigo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Como que no lo sabes? —cuestionó el Seragaki— ¿Compras algo y no sabes por qué? —ni le extrañaba ya, con lo que le comentó Theo sobre sus gustos.

—Quería usarlos —declaró Noiz haciendo una pausa más o menos larga. De pronto, sus manos acabaron en el elástico del bóxer de su contrario— probémoslos.

—¿E-eh? ¿Que estas-...? —le detuvo de golpe. Nuevamente esa mirada. El ojiverde parecía estar ansioso, aunque su cuerpo y su semblante se notaran calmados. Volvió a insistir tras hacer silencio, jalando el elástico de este— ¡Espera! —le interrumpió nuevamente, ya sujetando sus manos. Aoba murmuró con dejo de nerviosismo— yo lo hare.

—¿Te los pondrás tu? —inquirió el rubio.

—No —desvió la mirada, casi ahogándose tras declarar— a ti.

—¿Me los pondrás a mi?

—¡Es lo que dije! —protestó más nervioso aun— ¡Deja de hablar ya! —le tapó la boca por unos segundos, notando que ya había hecho silencio. Aoba exhaló finalmente, bajándose de sus piernas— ábrelas.

Nunca había hecho nada igual, antes. Y es que la primera vez que ambos intimaron, ni tiempo les dio para cosas como esas. Sly era extremadamente posesivo y salvaje, a diferencia de él. Ni si quiera con sus compañeros de banda, pudo _juguetear_ así. Primero, le regaló una mirada algo perturbada.

—Si no quieres no lo hag-...

—¿Quieres callarte? —le interrumpió, levantando un tanto su camisa. Sus orbes ámbar se clavaron en la entrepiernas de su contrario, siendo atraído inevitablemente por lo mucho que se realzaba.

Primero, frotó por sobre la tela, de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo énfasis a recargar la yema de sus dedos en la punta de este. Aoba pudo sentir la calidez de su hombría, incluso a través de la prenda. Y tras unos segundos de estimulación, deslizó el bóxer por sus muslos, liberando así su miembro. Le impresionó lo rápido que se había endurecido, tras lo poco que había tocado. Además, no recordaba que fuese de este tamaño. Tragó algo de saliva, contemplándole como si fuese comida. El Seragaki llevó un par de dedos a su genital, retrayendo suavemente la piel que cubría la punta, dejando a la vista su glande.

Repitió esto un par de veces más, de forma sutil y muy lenta, apretando un poco al subir. De abajo hacia arriba. De abajo hacia arriba. Noiz soltó un suspiro casi inaudible de entre sus labios, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, empequeñecidos por la escena que presenciaba.

—No me mires así —protestó Aoba en un leve berrinche.

—¿Cómo quieres que te mire? —se defendió el rubio. Sus mejillas ya estaban ruborizadas— me gusta —declaró con inocencia.

 _A Noiz le gusta. ¿De qué otra forma podría mirarme? Puedo sentir incluso, lo que su pecho siente. Es cálido.  
_ Supuso que ya estaba listo cuando notó que un liquido transparente se asomaba por la punta de su hombría; la cual terminó esparciendo por todo su glande, antes de proceder.  
Aoba recogió la tira de profilácticos y le echo una ojeada. Optó por el de naranja, rompiendo el envoltorio para acomodarlo en su pene. Noiz había cerrado unos segundos sus ojos, para ir comenzando a relajarse. Pero estaba lejos de comenzar. Ya que un sonido ensordecedor le interrumpió.

El condón, había literalmente explotado[?]. Aoba soltó un quejidito agudo.

—¿Que fue eso? —examinó el rubio con una risa sutil en sus labios.

—¿Que fue, que? —se hizo el desentendido.

Segundos de silencio.

—No me digas que no sabes ponerlo —bufó el alemán.

—Claro que se —refutó Aoba.

—No —se acercó a su rostro— no sabes —sonrió ladino.

—No te burles...

El Seragaki estaba jodidamente incomodo con lo sucedido. Jamás le había pasado algo así. Era verdad. No sabía cómo ponerlos. Pero Noiz estaba lejos de burlarse de él. ¿Como podría? Lentamente fue recorriendo la tira, hasta que su dedo se detuvo en uno color morado. Él, le iba a enseñar.

—¿Uva? —sugirió Noiz.

—Uva... —aceptó avergonzado.

El rubio rompió el envoltorio con los colmillos de sus dientes y extrajo el contenido. Acabó acomodándolo en su genital, tomando los dedos de su chico con ternura, para que él le acompañara.

—Juntos —murmuró el germano, jalando hacia abajo. No despegó los ojos de los suyos, casi respirando en sus labios— desenrollas...ahí —musitó— así...—hasta que quedara completamente puesto— listo.

No sabía que le había excitado mas. Si la voz de Noiz empleada al momento de ponerlo, la situación, o simplemente, ponerlo. Pero ya no iba a detenerse a cuestionarse nada. Una vez listo, lo primero que hizo Aoba fue darle una lamida cual paleta de dulce. Saboreó.

—¿A qué sabe?

—A uva —afirmó el peliazul animado— vaya. Realmente sabe a uva —rió.

—Eso decía el envoltorio —bufó Noiz, como si no fuese obvio— sabe a-...ah... —gruñó.

Ni para qué seguir hablando. Aoba no se iba con rodeos, puesto que ya lo había metido en su boca y comenzaba a chuparlo como si fuese un caramelo. El rubio calló, esta vez comenzando a relajarse al fin después de tanto jaleo. Su espalda acabó cómoda en el respaldo del sillón, mientras sus manos se sujetaban de este mismo. Paulatinamente, fue deslizando su cuerpo un poco más abajo, para profundizar el contacto.

— _Joder...se siente bien..._ —jadeó Noiz.

— _Sabe bien_ —pensó Aoba— _está caliente. Puedo sentir como crece un poco más. Me gusta..._ —y a juzgar por la mirada que tenía su amante, este también lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él— _a Noiz le gusta._

Aoba generaba un vaivén similar a cuando besaba sus labios. Moviendo de estos con cada succión. Y a pesar de que su miembro revestía un plástico, este era tan ligero, que sentía todo exactamente igual. El cómo las paredes de su boca, masajeaban su erección. De pronto, el Seragaki se detuvo de golpe.

—Se le acabó el sabor —mencionó con dejo de decepción. Noiz había tomado otro.

—¿Banana? —curioseó el ojiverde.

—Banana.

Los movimientos se habían incrementado lo suficiente como para que fuesen cambiando de sabor regularmente.

—¿Fresa?

Y una vez más.

—¿Sa-sandia? —las piernas del rubio ya temblaban.

Y otra vez...

—¿Man...zana...? —Noiz parecía estar llegando al límite. Su pecho subía y bajaba con insistencia. Y es que lo que parecía ser un juego para Aoba, para él era solo acercarle al clímax.

Ya para el sexto sabor, fue imposible. El rubio ya llevaba un buen rato soltando gemidos roncos y uno que otro gruñido. Llegando a mostrar solo los dientes, del placer. Al segundo que Aoba quitó el condón, Noiz acabó viniéndose. Su semilla había caído directo en su ojo izquierdo[?] y parte de su mejilla. El ojilino calló. No se lo esperaba ni lo había visto venir. Pero tampoco fue como si le molestara. Y a pesar de todo, Wilhelm igual tomó un pañuelo y limpio su rostro.

— _Eres muy gentil_ —Aoba se levantó, sentándose en sus piernas nuevamente. El rostro de su chico estaba algo compungido— ¿Estás bien?

¿Que si estaba bien? ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Y pensar que llegó a imaginar que Noiz estaba desconectado del mundo. No fue así. De un tranco, le tomó en brazos.

—Es mi turno ahora —anunció el alemán, llevándolo directo a la habitación sin mas preámbulos.

Ni para que relatar que Noiz llegó al primer sabor y Aoba acabó de una[?]. _Ah...pero que inocente.  
_ Ya estaban desnudos bajo las colchas. Los labios del menor recorrían con maestría el cuerpo de su amante, succionando y relamiendo sus tetillas hasta dejarlas sutilmente rosadas por el contacto. Duras. Aoba arqueaba su espalda de forma sublime, siendo atacado constantemente por espasmos involuntarios, producto del deseo. Sus dedos quemaban. Noiz había estimulado de forma satisfactoria su entrada, con ayuda de lubricante, saliva, y parte de sus caricias.

Y al momento de entrar en él, su cuerpo le había recibido cual conexión carnal. Aoba se estremeció, siendo calmado a los segundos por los besos cándidos de su contrario. Los movimientos de caderas fueron aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos. El Seragaki envolvió a su pareja entre sus brazos y sus piernas, aferrándose a su cuerpo con ímpetu de mas. Cobijado en su regazo. En el calor de su pecho.

La habitación no tardo en llenarse de jadeos, gimoteos y quejidos mutuos, generando una sinfonía única. Música para los oídos. Melodías que solo incitaban a querer mas de cada uno. Y como si una sola posición no fuese suficiente, Noiz incursiono en otras más, insatisfecho con las anteriores. Rebuscaba sentir lo profundo de su alma, indagando, tanteando, incursionando. Incluso si Aoba imploraba a detenerse. No haría caso.  
En más de una ocasión, el ojiverde llamó por su nombre, solo para cerciorarse que era Aoba a quien le hacía el amor y no a Sly. Asegurándose así, que fuese cabal el acto.

El vocalista ya no podía más. Había llegado a su límite de intentos posibles, y su agotada voz ya no daban abasto para las veces que clamaba por Noiz. Ya ni si quiera podía distinguir, que se arrancaba de sus labios. Cosa que aprovecharía el director.

—Aoba —llamó entre labios. La saliva de su amante se mezclaba ya, con la suya— ¿Serias mi novio? —esperaba un regaño en medio de todo. Aoba era un chico difícil incluso en momentos como esos. Sin embargo...

—S-si...—respondió ahogado.

Para su sorpresa, no fue ocasión para un reclamo. Su amante estaba en estado de clímax, y en un momento así, seguro que aceptaba cualquier cosa.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —curioseó Noiz.

—Si...si —redundó.

—¿Hijos? —sonrió entre jadeos.

—To-dos... —rasguñó su espalda— lo-lo que quieras...

—¿Perros? ¿Gatos?

—¡N-Noiz! —protestó. Y fue lo último que pudo llegar a emitir. Aoba, había llegado, siendo robado incluso su aliento.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el alemán le siguiera, llegando también. Ambos cayeron rendidos al colchón, siendo su agitada respiración lo único que se dejaba oír. Aoba estaba exhausto. El esfuerzo fue sobre humano para poder abrir sus ojos nuevamente. Su chico descansaba en su pecho, tan cansado como él. Rendido. Y tras el transcurso de algunos minutos para recobrar el aliento y el conocimiento, el Seragaki parpadeó, volviendo en sí.

—¿Q-que fue lo que me preguntaste...? —examinó, completamente perdido.

—Te amo —le cubrió la cara con la mano, en un "cállate".

 _Mierda..._

 **[...]**

El sol comenzaba a molestar sus parpados. Ya había amanecido. Casi de forma instantánea, Aoba llevó la almohada a su nuca, cubriéndola por completo. Sus piernas se removieron flojitas por las sabanas, emitiendo un quejido leve producto del sueño. No hubiese despertado ni madres, de no ser porque a los pocos segundos, recordó en donde estaba acostado. De un solo golpe, quitó el cojín al notar la hora.

—Las 16:00... —una gota rodó por su sien. ¿Cómo carajo es que había dormido tanto? Y lo peor, es que aun parecía tener sueño. Todo su cuerpo dolía, como si hubiesen molido sus huesos. Aoba se estiró, notando que el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba vacío— Noiz... —se levantó de la cama, sentándose en esta— Itte... —se quejó. Su trasero dolia[?]

Al encontrarse así mismo desnudo, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y ni aunque le hubiesen borrado la memoria, ese dolor punzante en su parte posterior se encargaría de recordárselo por días. Mientras se vestía, se cuestionó la idea de que no solía quedar tan echo mierda. Quizás porque nunca lo había hecho tantas veces. O quizás...por otra razón mucho mas lógica, que acabaría descubriendo cuando llegó a la cocina.

—Buenas tardes —expresó Noiz. Tenía comida en la mesa.

Noiz vestía solo un bóxer. Ah. Ahí estaba. El problema de todo[?]

— _Esa cosa es peligrosa_ —su ceja derecha tembló— buenos di-...eh...tardes —negó el peliazul— creo que me dormí —rascó su nuca algo avergonzado— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

—¿Mhn? Desperté a las 9:00 —explicó sentándose en la mesa.

— _Jodeme. ¿Cómo es posible?_ —se sentó frente a él para comenzar a comer— tu sí que tienes energía —o quizás el estaba muy viejo. ¿Tener 23 años es ser viejo? Algo no cuadra aquí.

Noiz soltó una risa ligera y tragó un bocado; a la par que sus dedos tecleaban en su Coil. Incluso en fin de semana no dejaba de trabajar. El ojilino soltó otro bostezo y probó un trozo de jamón mas dormido que despierto.

—El concierto fue todo un éxito —mencionó el alemán— saliste en primera plana.

—¿Huh? ¿De verdad? —se sentó, llegando a sobresaltarse cuando su trasero toco la silla— Ghn... —se quejó con dolencia.

—¿Estás bien? —examinó el rubio.

—Eh. Si —murmuró el peliazul, sutilmente sonrojado— no es nada...

—¿Te duele?

—N-no. Ya dije que estoy bien —explicó.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió.

—Vamos —protestó Aoba— ¿En serio?

—Que.

—Lo dices como si no supieras —rezongo el Seragaki, bebiendo café.

Noiz hizo un mohín, continuando en lo suyo como si realmente se hubiese ofendido. Aoba parecía captar la idea, casi atragantándose con el liquido.

—...¿Noiz...? —hurgo con la mirada. Su contrario no parecía querer prestarle atención. ¿En verdad? — Noiz —llamó con dejo de burla.

—Tch. Que molesto eres —reclamó. No le vería ni madres.

¿Podía ser que Noiz fuera...virgen?

—¿Acaso tu...? —Aoba no se burlaría de él. Su rostro hizo el amago de seriedad— discúlpame. Es que la primera vez que hablamos... —pensó bien en lo que diría— mhn...me preguntaste cual era mi posición favorita. Parecías saber mucho del tema.

—¿Tengo que tener sexo para hablar de sexo? —cuestionó el germano, arqueando una de sus cejas con molestia— ridiculo.

—N-no...no necesariamente —Aoba rascó su nuca con obviedad. Lógica— tienes razón. Discúlpame —ahora entendía mucho mas el por qué, de su pregunta aquella vez.

A menos que el rubio fuese el psicópata sexual que él, pensó; siendo mal interpretado una vez más. —y ya comenzaba a odiarse por ser así— Fue todo lo contrario. Solo tenía curiosidad. La curiosidad de un niño, prácticamente, en el cuerpo de un adulto sexualmente maduro. Incluso ahora, podía comprender lo sucedido la anoche anterior.  
Los condones con frutitas, el sexo oral. Incluso la vigorosidad y las ansias demostradas en la cama.

Y si sus conclusiones tenían cabal en la verdad...eso quería decir que...

—¿Yo fui el primero, verdad? —preguntó. cabizbajo. Nostalgia...

—¿No es eso obvio?

 _Coño, no es fácil ser el primero de alguien._ Y de cierto modo daba gracias de no ser tan pendejo. Tremendo trauma le hubiese dejado si hubiese sido alguien más. De alguna forma, agradecía ser él y no otro. Aoba comenzaba a ver al rubio como alguien demasiado puro para ser real. Ni pensar en corromper sus intenciones. De hecho, el corrompido era él. Lo único que se lamentaba en esos momentos, era la idea de que Sly hubiera intervenido antes que él. Si tan solo le hubiese hecho el amor como anoche...

Pero tampoco podía culpar al ojiverde, ya que en esa oportunidad, estaba tan ansioso, y todo paso tan rápido sobre aquel piano. Las ganas le habían nublado los sentidos.  
Aoba acabó detrás del rubio, rodeando su cuello con sus bracitos con ternura. Su mejilla terminó pegada a la suya, llegando a murmurar.

—Perdóname —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. El ojilino sentía culpa nuevamente— si tan solo hubiese sabido esto antes...yo...

—Aoba —Noiz no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Y apenas captó su tono de voz, giró su cuerpo hacia él para tomar su mentón— no me arrepiento de nada. Desde aquel momento, en el cuarto de piano —negó con la cabeza— mi primera explosión. Sin importar donde, cuando o como fuese.

—Sly...

—No fue Sly —declaró— y lo sabes...

 _Es cierto. Aquella vez...  
_ Inclusive recordaba haberle admitido a Koujaku que no había sido Sly, sino ambos. De antaño, sus personalidades habían estado divididas y de esa forma, compartía sentimientos o situaciones amorosas conforme se relacionaran con su entorno. Ren con Aoba. Koujaku con Sly. Pero con Noiz había sido distinto. Desde un principio lo fue. Aunque haya sido en un cuarto de piano. Fueron ambos. Y en ese momento, estaba seguro de creer que solo había alguien en la tierra capaz de tomarle por completo. A ambos por igual. Y ese era, el alemán que estaba observando en aquel instante.

Ya no temía que Sly saliera de su interior, ya que gracias a Noiz, Aoba había aceptado a su _deseo._ Ahora eran uno. Y dudaba que volviese a venir de nuevo. No a su lado al menos. Noiz traía equilibrio a su cuerpo. La paz que todos buscan y que pocos encuentran.

—Te amo —expresó Aoba, dejando un beso suave en sus labios.

Toda preocupación o miedo, desaparecieron con aquel beso. El germano gesticuló una sonrisa de satisfacción tras finalizado el ósculo. _Se siente bien..._

—Entonces... —bufó Noiz— ¿Cuando nos casamos?

— _Mierda_ —le robó otro beso— pero te amo —se hizo el weon.

—Oye.

 **Mansión, a esa misma hora:**

—Una vez más —rezongó el progenitor— defendiendo al desmoralizado de tu hermano, Theodore.

En sus manos, yacía el contrato que ambos habían firmado en secreto. Tarde o temprano, el padre se iría a enterar, así que no era como si le hubiese tomado por sorpresa. El rubio menor, estaba al tanto de la reprimenda, que escuchaba con atención.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó— ¿No me dirás nada al respecto?

—Usted no quiere oír lo que tengo que decir, padre —respondió Theo, con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

—Jm —río con ironía el mayor— ciertamente. A veces me cuesta creer que tú y tu hermano hayan salido del mismo vientre. Son demasiado distintos.

—Pero usted lo ha dicho —aclaró el menor— es mi hermano. Y es el único que tengo.

—Recuerdo a un niño, que solía guiarse por las convicciones de lo sensato y no por el capricho del ego.

—Y yo recuerdo a un padre, cuyo lema siempre fue "proteger a la familia" —Theodore frunció el ceño— que la familia lo era todo en este mundo.

—¡Yo siempre protegeré a mi familia! —vociferó, golpeando el puño contra el escritorio.

—Así como yo, protegeré a Wilhelm —esclareció— quien, también es parte de la familia. Le agrade o no.

—Sé que es de la familia. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, es mi hijo.

—Los hijos no son objetos que usted puede moldear, para su beneficio —dijo Theo, siendo incluido— son aves de paso. Libres.

—Tch, es inútil. Contigo jamás he ganado una discusión —informó el padre.

—Eso es por qué sabe que tengo razón —el rubio menor, extrajo una fotografía de entre sus ropas, dejándola sobre su escritorio— yo solo quiero verle feliz. Sonreír, como aquella vez.

El mayor también recordaba aquel momento mencionado El mismo les había regalado esos conejos. Su pulgar se paseó por la fotografía con nostalgia.

—Wilhelm es feliz al lado de Seragaki Aoba. Él le ha devuelto la inspiración, el color, la magia —expuso— la sonrisa.

—¿Que es lo que quieres, Theo? —el padre, fue directo al grano. Le observó a los ojos.

Y tras una buena pausa, la sonrisa del germano menor se esfumó. Después de todo, el mismo había citado la reunión con su padre.

—Quiero que renuncie a la directiva y deje en paz a mi hermano.

El mayor soltó un graznido de incomodidad. Ya se imaginaba algo como eso. Conocía a su hijo.

—¿Quieres que renuncie a la tuya también, no es así?

—Si, por favor —asintió decidido— deseo ya, comenzar a cosechar mis propios frutos. Sin la ayuda de nadie.

—Dame una sola buena razón, para dejarlos en paz.

—Porque lo admiro —anunció Theodore como si fuese un tema muy normal para el— y quisiera llevar mi empresa, así como usted llevó la suya. Con mis propios meritos. Wilhelm quiere lo mismo. En el fondo.

A los ojos del padre de los alemanes, parecía ser que hubiera matado a alguien con la mirada. Estaban ligeramente perdidos en la sinceridad de su hijo. La fotografía aun seguía en su escritorio, agregando tentativa de culpa a la escena. Suspiró resignado, levantándose de su escritorio; para darle la espalda al observar el ventanal de la habitación.

—Presentare mi renuncia por la mañana —declaró, observando al rubio por sobre el hombro.

—¡Muchas gracias! —reverenció con júbilo. El ya no interferiría mas en nada. Los dejaría en paz. Theodore ya no hallaba la hora de contarle la noticia a su hermano.

 **Hotel, 17:40PM.**

Ciertamente Aoba no había dormido con sus compañeros de banda. Y tras protagonizar aquella escenita delante de todos, dudaba que sus amigos le dirigieran la palabra. Pensó que quizás estaban molestos. Pero no fue así. Al llegar al hotel, pudo notar que no solo habían botellas en el suelo, sino que también muchas más cosas, como papeles o cartones. Se habían dado tremenda fiesta y él ni enterado. Pero de cierta forma lo agradecía. Así no le daban tanto énfasis a su situación. No volaba ni una mosca por el lugar. El olor a tabaco y alcohol impregnaba sus fosas nasales con molestia.

Aoba abrió la ventana, dejando escapar un tanto el hedor. Desde la sala era posible escuchar los ronquidos de Koujaku. Al parecer, todos dormían —quizás a qué hora se durmieron— Sus pies se toparon de lleno con una botella de leche de soja, la cual no dudó en recoger. Solo un nombre se le vino a la cabeza: Ren. Ya que el azabache no bebía alcohol, de seguro había estado consumiendo ese producto.

Y tras notar el envoltorio del vidrio, sus ojos rodaron a lo que ahora adornaba su dedo anular. Un anillo de plata, recordando lo sucedido.

 **[Flashback]**

—Oye —paró en seco Noiz, sujetando su muñeca con seguridad.

—¿Q-que...? —rio Aoba con nerviosismo.

—Se mi novio.

—¿Tu-tu qué? —parpadeó, completamente sonrojado.

—Mi novio —exigió casi.

Le estaba casi obligando a aceptar. Y a pesar de que Noiz era extremadamente autoritario en su petición, no era como si al Seragaki le molestara. Solo estaba avergonzado. ¿Y cómo poder decirle que no a esa carita? Si no aceptaba el, no aceptaría nadie más. Ahora era suyo. Hubiese sido irracional, haber rechazado su propuesta. Solo un loco lo haría.

—Acepto.

 **[Fin Flashback]**

Aoba dejo escapar un jadeo tibio de entre sus labios, acariciando el metal con suavidad. Su corazón estaba comenzando a palpitar mucho mas rápido de lo normal; cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, tras sonar el WC. Era Mizuki, quien vestía solo un bóxer negro y traía un cabello completamente desorientado. Parecía mas dormido que despierto. Bostezó, alzando la mano para saludar al Seragaki como si nada hubiese pasado.

—No entres ahí —advirtió, regresando a la pieza.

Una gota de sudor bajó por su sien. _Ah, vale. Baño clausurado._ Y tras limpiar un poco el desmadre que quedaba por ahí, divisó nostálgico la puerta de la habitación del ojilino. Sentía la necesidad de darle una disculpa por lo sucedido. Era su amigo después de todo.

—Ren —llamó algo dubitativo a su puerta. Nadie contestó desde el interior. _¿Estará durmiendo?_ — ¿Ren? —giró la manilla. Si así era, no creía pillarle en paños menores. El baterista no era de esos que durmiese desnudo. La puerta se abrió sin mayores problemas. No había nadie en el interior. Su cama, estaba hecha— ¿No está?

Y tras varios segundos de examinar la habitación, no solo Ren no estaba, sino que tampoco su mochila, ni algunas cosas más importantes. El corazón del peliazul se apretujó con fuerza. Solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

—Ren se ha ido...


End file.
